A Chance to Save Them
by XxLostInTheShadowsxX
Summary: Charlotte Olivia Phillips is a normal girl, but she has an insane obsession with 'The Lost Boys'. What happens when, one night she makes a promise to save four certain vampires...? Can she live up to it?
1. The Question

Charlotte Olivia Phillips' P.O.V.

2017

The Question

The clinging of bowls sounded through the house as my siblings and I got done with our favorite movie: The Lost Boys. Yes, even after thirty years and a brand new generation we still love the movie as if we were in 1987 when it first came out, even though the oldest one of us, my brother, would not be born for nine years.

I started thinking about the ending, the only thing I would change. The boys I loved died in this movie, and it hurt to see it, especially being as gory as it if was. David as we all know, didn't really die, but losing three of your brothers probably hurt just as bad. I would change it. I would make sure they lived. It was unfair how they died to me, seeing as it was just the food chain. We kill animals for food, and since the are above us, they kill us. It was horrible to kill them over what they needed to live.

Another thing that made me horribly upset was how Marko was killed. That was unjust and dirty. They killed him while he slept! He was utterly defenseless!

"Hey Adison, if you could change the way the movie ended would you?" I asked my younger, by three years, sister.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you could make it where the boys lived, would you?" I explained. She shook her head, and looked at me as though I was crazy.

"No! If you haven't noticed Char, they are one step above us on the food chain. They eat us! Why would I want them alive?" She said as though me wanting them alive sickened her.

"And that is exactly what we do to animals! We kill them to live, and just because we aren't the top of the food chain anymore means we should kill all that is above us!?!" I asked in outrage.

"Exactly. Plus, animals can think what they want, but when I'm eating chicken, it isn't exactly screaming at me to let it go."

"That isn't the point. Why should we kill vampires over something they have to have to live?" I argued back at her.

"Whatever. This is pointless. You can go save the bloodthirsty monsters, but I wouldn't because they are exactly that: monsters." She glared at me, turned, and walked to her room, slamming the door in the process.

"I will never understand why both of you get so defensive over this movie." My older, by four years, brother said. He was 21, and still living at home, but no one really minded. He went to school and had a job to help with some stuff. He helped my father support us because our mother was gone. Drugs. She got really bad and is currently in rehab somewhere up north.

I shrugged my shoulders in response to his statement. I didn't know why either. I just felt like I needed to defend them seeing as they weren't here to do it themselves.

"Why would you save them though, Char? I mean, they could kill you in less then a second. They have no problem with killing humans. They are heartless." He asked, genuinely curious.

"In all honesty Austin, I don't know. I just feel like they should be killed over something they can't control. It isn't fair. If animals can't decide on their own if they get to live, then why should we?" I asked him, upset but hoping it didn't show. I always got emotional and upset after this movie.

"Good question, sis." He said with a sad smile before he turned around and went to bed.

I sighed, finished the dishes, and turned the lights off. Going to my room, I hopped in bed, and let the darkness lull me to sleep. I had only one thing on my mind as I dozed off: The Lost Boys.


	2. The Dream

Charlotte's P.O.V.

2017

The Dream

Darkness. Everywhere I looked was darkness. It wasn't unusual, considering it was nighttime, but this was different. There was a nothingness to this darkness that chilled me to my bones. Suddenly, I heard voices. They weren't coming from a specific direction. It just sounded like it was from all around me. Then pictures started flashing in my head. The first was of the Lost Boys hanging upside down in a cave and Edgar getting ready to stake Marko. The picture was blurry, but visible.

"Let's start with the little one. First come, first staked." A Edgar said, his voice a bit unfocused.

"What was that? A little vampire humor? Well, it wasn't funny!" Another voice, Sam, exclaimed.

Then, Edgar staked Marko in the heart, and screams were heard as the vampire's eyes flew open. Marko fell as stuff splattered all over the boys. The picture swirled black.

Then, a bit louder, another quote rang through the darkness, along with a picture. It was Paul yelling at Edgar and Alan.

"You killed Marko!" Paul exclaimed

"Yeah, and you're next!"

"No, you're next!" Paul said as he pushed the water guns away from the cowering kids. As he does so, he looks to see the garlic filled bathtub. "Haha! Garlic don't work, boys!"

"Try Holy water Death Breath!" Edgar yelled at him while he splashed water on him, just as Nanook came and pushed Paul in the water. Horrifying screams could be heard as he died. Bloody water shot up and destroyed almost everything in the house.

The picture, like the last, swirled into black, only to be replaced with another.

Sam sprayed Dwayne with holy water on the face, and as such, burns appeared. Sam using the time he was given, loaded a bow an arrow, and shot Dwayne. He went to go check and see if he was dead but halfway there, Dwayne got up with a smirk

"You missed, sucker." He said.

"Only once, pal" Sam said as he shot an arrow into Dwayne's heart, sending him into the stereo system. Dwayne then preceded to be electrocuted, and exploded. His hand flying and landing on the floor.

By now the pictures were clear as day as tears welled up in my eyes. I hated their deaths. They didn't deserve such horrible death. No one does.

The picture swirled out and this time, it showed David and Michael fighting in the air. David had Michael pinned against the wooden frame, his back almost touching the deer horns.

"It's too late. My blood is in your veins." David growled.

" _So is mine_!" Michael growled back as he flipped David over, and pushed his back through the horns. I watched as Michael, thinking David was the head, killed him. Slowly, David's eternal life left him. I could almost hear the song 'Cry Little Sister' playing in the background.

Tears were streaming down my face as I covered it with my hand. I couldn't watch anymore. Apparently, and thankfully, I didn't have to. The picture swirled out leaving me in complete darkness once again. Suddenly I felt the sensation of falling. Screams tore through my throat, and I closed my eyes. I landed on the hard solid ground with an 'oomph'

"Hello, dear one." A calm and soothing voice said.

I opened my eyes and looked to find the source of the sound. I found her looking at the moon. She was beautiful, with white blonde hair, blood red lips, and skin that looked as though it had never seen the sun. I wrinkled my eyebrows at how we got outside but quickly shrugged it off.

"Um… hi?" I said unsurely. She smiled kindly at my insecurity.

"There is no reason to be shy or nervous, my dear. I called you here because I heard a cry coming from your heart. You want to save four of my children." She said with her silky smooth voice. I looked at her, confusion taking over my face.

"Children….? Who are you?"

"I think you know who I am, child. I am Lilith-"

"The Mother of All Vampires…" I gasped. This woman was the mother and creator of all vampires! She smiled at me again and nodded.

"You mean the Lost Boys, don't you? You want me to save David, Marko, Dwayne, and Paul!" I exclaimed. She nodded, her white hair acting as a halo as it fluttered around her.

"Yes, my child. My dear children did not deserve to die in such a way, as you have seen. You are one of the only people I have seen with a heart of gold and a mind that is understanding. I believe you could save the boys and do some good with them. You can help them believe in things they haven't believed in, in a long long time."

I looked at her confused for a moment before saying, "What things?"

"You will find out in time my dear one, by can I trust in you to do this important job?" She asked.

"Yes. I will save them. I have to. They didn't deserve what happened to them. No one deserves that."

"Good. Now, when you wake-up, you will find yourself on the boardwalk with a large drawstring bag. It will have money, clothes, and other items you may need in it. I will also give you a gift. Anything you need, and I don't mean want, will find its way to you eventually."

I nodded, excited to finally be able to save my boys.

"You will also have this way about you. When you meet them, you will see what I mean, my dear child." She said soothingly. I nodded at her statement.

"Are you ready?" She asked. My head quickly nodded up and down. I was so ready to go. She smiled and laughed lightly at my enthusiasm.

"When I touch you, you shall faint and reawaken on the boardwalk, okay?" She asked. I nodded slowly and closed my eyes, ready for the adventure I was about to go on. I felt a hand slowly touch my shoulder before a bright flash of white took over my world.


	3. The Awakening and The Encounter

Third Person's P.O.V.

1987

The Awakening and The Encounter

"Oh my God!"

"Is she okay?"

"Can this bitch get out of the middle of the boardwalk?"... were just some of the things she heard before she opened her eyes. Her head was pounding; her stomach, churning. She felt deathly sick, but it only worsened when her eyes opened, and she took a much needed breath.

The smell of fair food and all of the lights of the boardwalk invaded her senses. Everything smelled greasy or sweaty, and she could practically feel her cholesterol spike. The lights on the twisting ride had bile filling her mouth, and before she knew it, she had gotten up, ran over to a railing, and barfed up all the contents in her stomach, which included popcorn, Red Bull, Buffalo Wild Wings hot wings, Chex Mix, Takis, and six pieces of pizza. Yes, she can eat that much. It's not like she'sexactly skinny either.

After puking up all she could, and dry heaving for like, five minutes, she finally laid her sweaty head on the cool bar and closed her eyes. She was about to fall asleep when she heard it.

"Why are you by our bikes?" A cool, emotionless, and familiar voice drawled.

Her head snapped up to meet that of icy blue eyes. David… Her eyes widened when she saw that he was right. She was _puking_ by their bikes. _Shit_! She finally gained her senses enough to reply to him, but she kept her eyes trailed on the ground.

"Sorry, I didn't know where I was running. It won't happen again." She said as confidently as possible, hoping she didn't sound like an idiot.

"You're right. It won't." He told her, narrowing his eyes before looking back to the boys and saying, "Come on boys. Let's go."

She narrowed her eyes right back at him and turned, her eyes watering with angry tears. Whenever she was mad, her face would turn beet red, and angry tears would make their way to the surface which sucked because people usually though she was upset about something.

She heard their engines rev, but not before one of the boys, she assumed it was Paul, said, "At least she didn't barf shit on any of our rides. That wouldn't have been pretty."

To someone who didn't know what he was, it sounded as though he could have been joking, but she could hear the sinister and menacing tone in his voice. _Why did I agree to save them again?_

As I walked along the boardwalk, away from the four vampires, she couldn't help but think what on Earth made her think she could save them. Adison was right. They are monsters.

" _Don't give up just yet_." A voice whispered in the wind. It was Lilith. Charlotte knew she couldn't fail her.

She sighed before she remembered what Lilith had given her. When she checked, she did indeed have a bag on her back. How she didn't notice it, she will never know.

As she sat down in a secluded picnic table, she took out her money and started to think of a plan. What could she do to get the boys to trust her?

Instantly an idea popped into her head. She could befriend Star and Laddie! They way to Dwayne's trust is definitely Laddie, and David will be curious about the human friend Star has acquired. There was always the possibility that David would want her to be Star's first kill, but, in the long run, it would save the boys. Star would be a full vampire, so, in turn, she would either kill herself or know she could never turn back. This would mean that she wouldn't try to get Michael, Sam and the Frog Brothers to help kill the boys.

It sounded good to Charlotte, but she needed to find out how long it would be until the Emerson's came to Santa Carla, and she needed to know soon.


	4. The Stalker?

Charlotte's P.O.V

1987

The Stalker?

As I walked down the boardwalk, I couldn't help but to, yet again, think of how amazing it feels to be here! I mean, c'mon, David, Marko, Dwayne, and Paul are here, alive and in person! I spoke to them! Of course, that means that they are also dangerous, but right now, I couldn't care less.

Thinking of them and actually seeing them had me feeling weird, especially Marko, considering he was the first one I fell for. When I was five, of course, choosing all of them didn't really register in my brain, but as I got older, I realized that they all had desirable characteristics.

First there's Marko. He is adorable, like-able, and mischievous. Not to mention, when he sticks his thumb in his mouth and gives you the 'I know something you don't' smile, any girl would fall head over heels for him.

Then there's Dwayne. Dwayne is the classic tall, dark, and handsome. He is quiet, mysterious, and inquisitive. He thinks before he speaks or acts. Also, I mean, _have you seen his hair?_

Thirdly, there is Paul. Paul has always been the flirty funny one. He is the one that likes to have fun and take risk. His look just screams '80s Rock n Roll star', and how can anyone not find that attractive.

Last, but definitely not least, is David. David just has this vibe, an aura, that makes you want to respect him. He seems like a natural born leader, an alpha male. He's the dark dominant type of sexy.

They all had things that made them attractive and amazing to me. The fact that they are vampires is just an added bonus.

Stopping and looking around, I noticed the light for The Giant Dipper flicker off. Knowing that, due to the many gangs, including Surf Nazis and the boys, the Santa Carla Boardwalk probably wasn't the safest place to walk at night, lest I end up like that cop from the beginning of the movie. I needed a place to crash.

Earlier, I had counted about 1,000 dollars, while trying not to show anyone I had that much cash, because the last thing I need is for someone to try and rob me. I knew I could find a cheap motel somewhere around here, but I also had to worry about food, toiletries, and clothes. Good thing everything is cheap at the boardwalk.

About 10 minutes later I came to the most rundown motel I have ever seen in my life. The hotel was originally called the 'Sunsites Motel', but the 'e' was busted and falling off, so it just looked like 'Sunsits Motel'. It was dark and creepy, and the wall color looked to be a tarnished yellow, but I couldn't be sure due to all the grime and shit that covered it.

Walking into the lobby, I saw an older man, who, in my opinion, looked scarier than anything the boys had ever done. He had piercing _everywhere_. I don't mean two or three, or maybe even four. _He had ten on his whole face!_ His hair was dyed black, and his skin was painted a super pale white. He looked at me, and said, "We have one room available. One bed?"

I nodded, while he told me the amount of money I needed to pay a night, which was seventeen dollars. I nodded and payer for four days. Hopefully I won't be here even that long. _That_ would be dreadful.

He counted the money, handed me key, and said, "Room 12. Its outside, down the walkway, turn right and it should be on your left." I nodded and thanked him.

Walking outside, I got a strange chill in my bones which was weird, considering it was 80 degrees, the middle of Sumner, and not the least bit windy.

After I walked down the walkway, I turned right, like the guy said, and saw another walkway, but this one was different. Instead of the normal yellow light, a red light lit up the narrow pathway. I hurriedly made my way to my room, ignoring the feeling of being watched. Well, up until I heard footsteps. My footsteps sped up, and yet, so did the other persons. I finally got to room 12, quickly opened the door, and locked myself in the room.

Peeking out the window, I didn't see a single soul outside. _God, I am going crazy!_


	5. A New Day and A New Friend

Charlotte's P.O.V.

1987

A New Day and A New Friend

At first, when I woke up, I thought it was all a dream because, I mean, with my luck, I would've dreamt the whole thing. Thankfully though, when I opened my eyes and looked around, I recognized the motel room I fell asleep in. This realization led me to quickly believe that it was all real.

The sun shone through the thin cheaply made curtains, and I knew I didn't really need to get up right now, considering vampires only come out at night, but I needed food, a shower, and toiletries. This led me to, grumpily, get out of bed and trudge my way to the bathroom. My dirty clothes laid in a heap on the floor while I put the ones that Lilith gave me on the counter. They didn't look new, but they didn't look ripped or torn. They looked somewhat worn but nothing too bad. Hopefully the boardwalk has some of the other stuff I needed at a cheap price.

After my shower, which was lukewarm and very quick, I dryed myself off, and let my hair dry naturally considering it was probably going to be really hot today. I didn't have makeup, so that would have to wait. Noticing I didn't have toothpaste or a toothbrush, I made that and deodorant first on my list.

I quickly grabbed my bag after throwing my clothes on. They consisted of a Bon Jovi tee shirt and a loose pair of high waisted shorts. My shoes, new, but slightly, dirty, hightop white converse were tied up on my feet and a choker was placed on my neck. I quickly got some sun glasses and headed out the door ready to explore my new home.

Page Break*

The boardwalk wasn't nearly as amazing as it was at night, but it was still pretty cool. Compared to my time, everyone seemed like they were having a good time always. They seemed like they were so free. That is something I wish I always felt, and now I can.

After taking care of the things I needed, I walked along the boardwalk looking at different vendors and such. One of them had good quality leather stuff for a really good price, so I decided to look through the racks. One really caught my eye.

The jacket I was looking at was black, and studded at the collar, but when you went down, the studs fell into almost nothing, but fringe replaced it. I took it off the rack and looked at the price, twenty-five bucks, not bad. Plus, it may help me fit in better with the boys.

I walked over to the lady who was dressed in all black with light blonde hair. She was standing by a mirror. I put my bag down gently, and tried it on. To say it fit perfectly was an understatement and a surprise because nothing I ever try on looks this good.

"Looks good. What do you think?" The lady asked.

"I'll take it!" I replied to her. She smiled at my enthusiasm.

"Okay, so the jacket is originally twenty-five, but I'll throw you a deal. How about fifteen?"

I nodded quickly, paid, and thanked her before taking my leave. After looking at all the vendors, I noticed that I was by VideoMax, the store the head vampire works at and owns. In all honesty, I haven't decided if I'm gonna save Max yet. If the boys don't want me to, then that will be an option, but if I can get Lucy to actually fall in love with Max, and know that he's a vampire, then no one will have to die. Well, unless the Frog Brothers interfere. I never really liked Edgar. Alan, I can deal with, but his brother is an annoying little asshole.

Walking into the shop, I noticed a girl about my age, maybe a little older, at the counter. Maria…

Maybe I can get a job here. That way I can be close to Lucy and get Max to trust me. The only problem is that, if he hires me, he might take down the help wanted sign. I could always complain about not having enough help….

I slowly walked up to Maria. A smile lit up her beautiful face as she saw me.

"Hey, can I help you with anything?"

"Um, yes actually. I was wondering if you were hiring. I have looked everywhere, and I can't find anywhere to hire me." I tried to say sadly and convincingly.

"How old are you?" She replied, looking skeptical.

"Sixteen. It's just that, well, I've actually been living on the streets for a while. I really really need a job." I said, feeling slightly guilty for lying to her, but I really did need this job. She wouldn't want Max to die. All he's ever done for her is show her kindness, and I knew she could relate to a street sob story, so maybe that'll get her to give me an answer.

Her expression changed from suspicious to saddened. Her eyes had a sorrowful look in them, and she looked like she had made up her mind.

"You can start as soon as possible. Max gave me permission to hire people, so I guess that's it."

"Whose Max?" I asked, acting dumb.

"Oh, he's the owner of the store. He only works nights, though. He works at another store." She told me, and I nodded, even though I already know that that's a lie.

"So, which will I be working? I can work either. Or both!" I added on quickly, hoping I got both.

"Well, how about days and every other night? If you can start today, you can." She said. I nodded as fast as possible. Okay, so now I have a job that's going to let me be close to Lucy, Max, Sam, the boys, and Michael. This was genius on my part.

Maria smiled. "Okay. Wait, now that I think about it, you don't even know my name. I'm Maria."

I smiled back thankful everything was going according to plan. "Hi Maria. I'm Charlotte."


	6. Maria's Past

Charlotte's P.O.V.

1987

Maria's Past

Working with Maria was actually very fun once I got the hang of my new job. She was very nice and chatty, though, thankfully, she didn't ask many questions about my past. If she did, I usually told the truth, seeing as there was nothing in my statement that was abnormal. It was basic questions she needed for my employee folder, such as 'Where did you live?', or 'When were you born?'. To be honest, I almost screwed up on that last one by saying '2000' and not '1970'. _That_ would have ruined everything.

Back to my new job though. It was a lot easier than I expected, but I make it seem challenging so that Max will hire Lucy. Also, speaking of Max, I have yet to meet him or see the boys again, and I've been working here for almost six days. Tonight will actually be my third night. I hope that I run into either of them tonight.

I looked over to Maria, and asked for her help with something easy. "Hey Maria. Can you help me label these?", hoping she caught the drift that I "needed" help.

"Sure. Hey, Char. I've been thinking about hiring someone to help you during the day. Does that sound good?" She asked.

"Yeah! I would love the extra help! That's a great idea, Maria!" I exclaimed. Her darker skin flushed at my compliment.

"Oh it's nothin'. I just thought that maybe you could use a little help around here when I'm not working." She smiled at me.

"Well, thank you for being so considerate." I tell her. She nods at this, and again looks at me with excitement. For what, I have no idea.

"So, there's a concert next week at the boardwalk. Max said that we could have the night off since he'll be here, but I declined so you could go. You've been working really hard this past week, and I feel like you deserve a night to let go."

"That sounds great! Who's playin'?" I asked, though I had a feeling I already knew.

"I don't know, honestly. Apparently it's some sax player doing covers. He's supposed to be pretty bad, though. I heard his 'The Call' covers are pretty awesome!" She informed me. So it was him. Okay, so that meant that that day would be the one where the Emerson's move, Michael sees Star, and Lucy is hired at VideoMax.

"Oh, I hope he does 'I Still Believe'! That's my favorite song by them! What day is it?" I asked very excited for everything to be set in motion, but also very nervous.

"Next Saturday, I think, but Char, I gotta warn you of something." She told me seriously. I nodded for her to continue.

"There are some pretty bad people around here. Some, like the Surf Nazis, aren't that bad. You just have to know how to avoid them, but there's this one group Max has warned me about. They're nothing but a bunch of troublemakers. The leader-"

"Lemme guess, platinum blonde hair, trench coat, rides a trumpet." I interrupted.

She looked at me, confused and worried. Maria nodded ever so slightly.

"How'd you know?"

"Well, I've kinda already ran into them… " I trialed off, looking at her sheepishly.

"Oh hell. What happened?" She asked me. I could tell she actually looked worried. It made me feel happy that someone cared, but from everything she has told me, I would be too, even if I didn't know the person.

"Um, well I fainted in the middle of the boardwalk, and when I came to, I got up, ran, and threw up over the rail where their bikes were. No big deal." I said, nonchalantly. She looked stunned and stood there with her mouth gaping open for about ten seconds.

"No big deal! You up chucked right by their bikes, _and they let you go unscathed!_ " She exclaimed.

I chuckled and nodded. She didn't even know half of it. She didn't know that they could kill her and everybody else on the boardwalk, myself included. It was scary to think about, and I kinda wish I didn't know to be honest. One good thing about knowing though was that I was prepared and knew what to avoid. Things like dark alleyways, Surf Nazi parties, and staying at the boardwalk until it closed every night. Max has this rule for night workers that they can close twenty minutes before the boardwalk closes. I think that's because he knows that the boys won't care about taking a bite out of one of his workers, and he doesn't want to keep hiring people.

"So, Char, Max is actually gonna be in tonight. I want you to know because he's taking my shift, so I can go get some much needed rest." Maria told me. My eyes widened. I'm not ready! I haven't done my research! Can they read minds? If so, I am shit outta luck… She added, "Don't worry. He's nice! He helped me out when no one did. Plus, I may have told him a lot about you. He really can't wait to meet you."

" _Really_?" I asked, uncertain about meeting Max. I really don't wanna become dinner, especially to Max. Now, Star is different. I would actually be helping the boys, but if Max were to kill me, my whole time here would be useless. Not to mention, I really _really_ don't wanna die.

"Yeah. Just relax! You'll like him." She told me. I thought about Maria. People didn't really know about her past, as it was never mentioned in the movie. All that was mentioned was that she looked bad when Max hired her, and I kinda wanted to know more.

"Maria, can I ask you something?" She looked at me with a smile.

"Of course. Whatcha wanna ask?"

"How'd you get to Santa Carla? How'd you meet Max?" I asked hurriedly, hoping she wouldn't get mad or think that I was prying. She sighed as she began to tell me her story.

"Well, and understand this, my life before Max and Santa Carla was horrible." I nodded slightly. "I was born to a drug addict for a mom and an alcoholic for a dad. For eight years, they treated me horrible. I was abused in many ways for several years. Then, finally, someone found out about what was going on. I was sent to an orphanage, and my parents were sent to jail. From there, I went to home after home, getting hurt there like I did with my parents. After about six years of torture, I ran away. I traveled around the eastern part of the country for a few years, doing things _no_ person should ever have to do for money.

Luckily, when I was sixteen, Max found me on the streets of Santa Carla. I looked horrible and smelt like I hadn't taken a bath in a month. I had been prostituting myself and doing drugs with a bunch of people I didn't even know. I guess I wanted to escape. Thank God Max found me when he did, otherwise I don't know where I'd be at the moment. Probably six feet under.

Anyways, he took me to his home. I was a little scared at first, not wanting to trust anyone for fear of getting hurt, but Max was a perfect gentleman. He let me shower and sleep in his home. He would get me whatever I wanted to eat, and one day he let me start working here. After a few weeks of working, and Max's over generous pay, I saved up enough for an apartment. It wasn't nearly as nice as Max's home, but it was a place I could call my own."

I stood there, breathless and mad that the creators of the movie hadn't gone into her backstory. That would have made the movie better than it already was which is nearly impossible. I realized that she wanted me to speak, so I did.

"Wow. I don't have words to describe how sorry I am, but I also am so happy that it happened because now you have Max, and I have you. You really are truly amazing for going through all of that and still being here right now. I admire you deeply." I said truthfully. She blushed at this, shaking her head slightly.

"It's not me you should admire. If anyone it's Max. He is truly a blessing. I can't wait for you to meet him." She looked at her watch and smiled. "Which should be right about now because _my_ shift is over."

Maria walked over to the counter where our bags, wallets, and personal stuff was being kept, grabbed her bag, and waved at me as she walked out the door. "Bye chica!"

I grinned and waved back at my new friend, thankful to have someone here that I can trust. My mind began to wander, but it quickly stopped as soon as I heard the bell ring. I looked up to see a head full of mousy brown hair, and a face covered with glasses.

 _Gulp._ It's gonna be a long night.


	7. PLEASE READ *VERY IMPORTANT*

My Amazing Readers,

Hiya Guys!!! Sorry, this is not an update. I just wanted to say thank y'all for liking my story so far. Your comments mean sooooo much to me. Like y'all dont even know. Even the ones critiquing me! I personally wanna thank Tigeress24, Emzy2k11, and FlowerChild23

Anyways, as you may know, the US is going through some hard times right now with all of these hurricanes. One of them is supposed to be headed towards my state, so keep me and everyone else in the effected areas in your thoughts and prayers.

Also, you may or may not have an update on the way soon. This will be a gift to you for my birthday, which is September 7th. I don't know for sure yet because of school work, but keep your fingers crossed!

~Emily


	8. Bad Blood

**A/N: This would be a few nights after the last chapter. The last chapter was a Saturday. The day this chapter is on is a Wednesday. Just a head's up.** Charlotte's P.O.V.

1987

Bad Blood

Working with Max wasn't terribly horrible. He is actually a very nice man, and _thankfully,_ he can't read minds. _That_ wouldn't have been so good. He does think that I need some help around the store, so I told him that Maria was going to be on the lookout for someone to work when they both couldn't be here. Luckily, he hasn't found anyone just yet, meaning that Lucy still has a job here in the future.

Max's dog, Thorn, for some odd reason, took an instant liking to me. It was a Hell Hound for goodness sake. It wasn't supposed to be all nice and friendly, it was supposed to be vicious and fiercely protective over Max, yet every time I seen him, he would jump on me, licking and pawing at me for attention. This made me believe that it was because I was here to possibly save his master.

Speaking of which, the Emerson's moving here is only two days, not including today, and I haven't made any progress with Star or the boys. Besides the encounter when I first got here, I haven't seen them any, and it isn't for a lack of trying, let me tell you. Every night I'm off, I am literally scouting for Star, Laddie, the boys, or their bikes _every single second_. I haven't had any down time because of work and searching for them. The same thing happens every night: I come up empty handed. I'm starting to think this may be harder than I originally thought.

Tonight was supposed to be an easy day for me, considering it was a weekday. Most locals were in bed right now, not wanting their picture to end up splattered up on the missing person's board with all the other unluckily souls. They were smarter than the tourists, well with the exception of the Surf Nazis. I still don't know how there are any more left in Santa Carla. I mean, the boys feast on like fifteen or twenty each week. One would think there wouldn't be a single one left.Yet, I see at least ten mohawk wearing boys with multi-colored hairdos a day.

Anyways, Maria was getting ready to close the shop, and Max was about to go grab his coat when, out of nowhere: _Ding ding ding_

My head snapped up to the late customer, ready to greet them politely, but also ready to get off so I can go to my room and sleep.

"Hello, welcome to VideoMa…" I trailed off when I saw who it was. The boys…

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the girl who was vomiting by our bikes?" David smirked.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the dickhead who was rude to a sick girl." I shot back without meaning to. My eyes widened on their own accord, and I could almost _hear_ Maria gape at me. I could hear her warning, and, apparently, that all went out the window. They just make me _so mad_ , I guess I can't help what I say to them sometimes.

David's eyes changed from humorous to sleek, calculating, and cold as soon as I said that, and, as a result, a shiver ran through me. The boys all stood watching our exchange, and I would bet that Maria and Max were doing the same thing behind me. Thankfully, Max, along with Thorn, interrupted.

"I thought I told you I didn't want you in here." He said. This led the boys to smirk at me, and I realized that, maybe this put me on their 'Snack List'. _Shit…_

Even Max must have known this because he looked at me with slight worry, then he looked at David and glared at him. Maybe Max is trying to save me! Lilith, please don't let me die due to the stupid comment I made.

' _You won't_.' I heard her call, like a whisper in the wind. Her voice, as beautiful as I remembered, melodic, like bells. I wish she could give me more guidance on what to do because I am so lost.

' _Thank you_.' I call back to her, hoping she hears me and knows that I am grateful of this opportunity, and the help she gives me along the way. I hope I can make her proud.

"C'mon, boys. Let's not upset the geezer. Anyways, I think we should grab a bite to eat before the boardwalk closes." David told them, looking at me as he said the last part. _Uh oh…_

When they finally left, Maria turned to me, and yelled, "What the hell was that? _Do you have a death wish_?"

I shook my head, feeling slightly nauseous at the thought of what just happened. I just made it where they would never trust me. _Great…_

"Listen, Charlotte, if you wish I can take you home tonight." Max said, trying to help, but going to the hotel wouldn't help at all, seeing as it wasn't my home, they could get in any time they wanted to. I nodded just to be nice.

"Thank you, Max. Do you know where the 'Sunsites Motel' is?" I asked, ready to just get it over with and face death, or whatever David and his boys had planned for me.

"Oh no. After that, with those boys, you cannot stay at some run down motel. Maria has probably warned you about them, but if not, they aren't good news. How about you stay at my house for a few night? You can have Maria's old room." He said, and I knew not to argue. I was also flattered that he was trying this hard to keep me alive.

"Um, yes sir. I guess that works. I may need to go to my room and get my stuff, if you don't mind." I told him, hoping he wouldn't because I really needed a place to stay.

"Of course, of course. We can do that tonight, and then we can go to my home." He said, and I smiled at him in gratitude, one he returned.

Thankfully, we closed up without a problem, _well_ other than the obvious. After, I went up to Maria, hugged her, and wished her goodnight. She did the same, but also said something else.

"Stay safe. Lord knows what those boys are capable of." I nodded at this, slightly freaked out, but thankful I had Max, who was the head vampire. They wouldn't dare disobey him to try and get to me, would they? I doubted so.

"Let's go Charlotte. You have to give me directions to the motel, and then we can go to my house." Max said, getting in his convertible. I nodded and got into the passenger seat.


	9. Blue Doritos and Midnight Visits

Charlotte's P.O.V.

1987

Blue Doritos and Midnight Visits

Maria was right. Max's house was just _wow_. On the outside, it was similar to all of the other houses in the neighborhood: boring, but on the inside it was lit with electric signs, lava lamps, and other funky things. It looked just like it did in the movie. The only word I would use to describe it would be groovy.

Max gave me rundown on what rooms were off limits and weren't. The only two rooms that were, were his bedroom, which was obvious, and the basement. Max said the basement was uninhabitable due to missing floor pieces and fallen pipes. I know that that's probably where he sleeps in the day, so I'm definitely not going to go in there and snoop around.

Anyways, every other room in the house was free for me to use, including the kitchen, which I will admit, I had to stop myself from running to right when I got in his house I haven't really had the time to eat right, due to the stress of helping the boys and my job. It's a lot of work to be honest, but it's worth it.

"Help yourself to anything in the kitchen, but first, let me show you your bedroom." He said, leading me down a hallway. When we finally got to the door, he took a key and unlocked it.

"No one has stayed here since Maria, so it should be clean. There may be a little dust here and there, but you should be fine." He laughed. His eyes crinkled up, and I don't know how he could be as evil as he was showed at the end of the film. Nonetheless, I grinned.

"It's fine, Mr. Sanders." I tell him, fully ready to just go grab some food and watch some TV in my new room. Max grinned, but shook his head.

"No, I tell all of my employees to just call me Max, and you are no exception, young lady." He told me in a fake stern voice. I laughed but nodded anyways.

"Okay, _Max_." I told him before he bid me good night, leaving me to my devices. Luckily, the house wasn't _huge_ , so I found my way to the kitchen without any trouble.

"Doritos, Doritos, Doritos… Where are you my crunchy little friends?" I ask myself, seeing the red kind, but not the iconic Cool Rang blue. I suddenly remembered that they came out in 1986, so Max may not have them yet.

I was just about to give up when I saw the blue bag of chips that has contributed to my happiness so many times before. My hand was just about to reach for it and grab the bag of deliciousness when I heard something. It wasn't just anything though. _It was m_ _y name…_

" _Charlotte… Charlotte… Come to us Charlotte_." An eerily familiar voice called out. It was like a whisper, but somehow, I felt like I was the only one who could hear it, like a dream. I wanted to follow it, go to the voice like it asked me to. I knew that it would be a bad idea, but I couldn't help myself. It was too tempting.

Now, mind you, I had seen the second and third movies, and while, they were trash compared to the first, they still held valuable information, such as when Nicole Emerson was being called by Shane Powers. I don't know how I was being called by David, though. I wasn't his childe…

I looked out the window to see lights, _motorcycle lights._ Suddenly, they went off, and I jumped away from the window, my mind a muddled mess, but I still wanted to go see them. I kept telling myself that it was a bad idea, and I'll probably die if I go out there, but for some odd reason, I didn't care.

I walked over to the door, still hearing them call me. This time it wasn't just David. It was Paul, Marko and Dwayne, too. I slowly put my hand on the door knob, feeling it's cold touch, making a shiver run through me.

Twisting the knob, I let the door fall open, feeling the cool ocean breeze blow against my warm face. I could see, though it was like I was looking through a pair of foggy glasses. I could see the sky, the street lights, and the sidewalk, but everything else was blurry, including the fast approaching figures.

" _Come outside, Charlotte. Come with us_." I heard them say, and just as I was about to step outside, a hand grabbed me on the shoulder and pulled me back inside, slamming the door in the process.

"Charlotte, I think it's time you went to bed." I heard Max say as he shoved me towards the hallway where my room was. Walking to my room, all I could think of was one thought.

 _Fuck blue Doritos_.

 **A/N: Hiya, so, I don't have school for a few days due to the hurricane, and I'm just like 'F SCHOOL AND HOMEWORK', and so I'm trying to give y'all a few good uodates beforehand.** **Anyways, i hope y'all like it!**


	10. Another Day

Charlotte's P.O.V.

1987

Another Day

Going to sleep was hard that night, but luckily, I managed, even if it was just a few hours. I couldn't believe that I was stupid enough to almost go outside. I mean, it wasn't my fault. I barely had any control over my own mind, let alone my actions. _Stupid vampires and their damn mind control._

Max and I didn't discuss anything after he sent me to bed, and thankfully, I didn't encounter any strange callings again. I did hear Max pacing outside my door, and if he decides to asks what I was doing going outside that late, I'll tell him that I just wanted to go outside to get some air. No harm, no foul, right?

Tonight, I didn't have to work, so I was thinking I would wander the boardwalk, when an _amazing_ idea popped into my mind. Why not visit our favorite local teenage vampire hunters? I don't feel like you can sense my sarcasm, but it's there, trust me.

Sighing, I decided that I might as well get up and get ready for another day of work. Now I know what my parents were talking about when they said that working was hard.

Getting up from my comfortable sanctuary, I walked over to the dresser where I put my clothes, and grabbed what I was gonna wear. This included my raggedy white high tops, a ripped Aerosmith tee shirt, and some ripped boyfriend jeans.

As I opened the door to go to the bathroom, I realized that Max never showed me where the bathroom was, and it's not like I can go ask him. It was seven in the damn morning. 'He's probably asleep by now', I thought as I looked out a window and saw the sun rising. _Shit_.

Well, it wouldn't hurt to peek around and try to find it, would it? Sudden images of me accidentally walking in on Max hanging upside down, and him killing me, stopped that idea real quick. Another image, equally as terrifying, made its way into my head. Thorn, chewing me up like a chew toy…

' _Yeah, let's not do that_ ', I thought as I grabbed my clothes, and threw them on. I also put my choker and a few bracelets on to add to the outfit. In my time, this would have been considered a stupid outfit, a weird one, but here, this was what everyone was wearing. I looked in the mirror, wondering what to do with my bed head. Thankfully, it had natural body and waves, and so, when I brushed it out, it puffed up. All I had to do was tease it just right and put some Aqua Net in it.

I laughed at the irony. My mom always talked about Aqua Net and her big hairdos. Thinking about my family made me sad, sure, but I knew that I was doing better things here. I was saving people from death, and at home I would have done nothing more than sit on a my ass with a bag of potato chips, watching the movie anyways.

I never really felt like I belonged there, to be honest. Sure, I love my family, and I will always miss them, but my life wasn't really the best. I've never really been confident with my appearnace. I mean, I had a few friends, but everyone seemed to leave after a while, including my family, so I just stopped caring. Now, I had people, Maria and Max, who actually cared about me, no matter how i acted or what I looked like.

I threw on the makeup I had bought, which consisted of everything Cover girl. Yes, I mean everything. That's the cheapest thing I could find at Dollar General! Not that I'm complaining. That stuff would be seven dollars each in my time. Here, it was three.

Grabbing my jacket, I decided it would be good to leave Max a note, and since his car wasn't here, I'm assuming that he wants me to think he is at his other job. My question was, where the hell did he move it to? You can only put a car so many places...

I walked out of my room, and into the kitchen. Soon, I was rummaging through the drawers, hoping to find a pen or something. I physically avoided the cabinet with the snacks and chips in them, knowing I would be sick if I even so much as looked at a bag of Doritos.

After a few minutes, I found a blue click pen that had squiggly designs and colors on it. I laughed as I looked for a notepad, wondering what was up with Max and being so goofy. He can't be acting cause not even my baby, Leo Dicaprio, could pull it off this well. I found one and wrote him my note. It said,

 _'Hey Max, just wanted to let you know I'm at work, so if you come back here, and I'm gone, I'm at the store. Thanks for everything!_ _-Charlotte'_

I did mean it when I said thank you. Not just for letting me stay here, but for also pulling me back last night. Lilith only knows where I would be right now if he hadn't of saved me.

Probably, burnt to ashes or thrown in the ocean…

Shit, there goes my negative mind again. I need to stop with that, or I'm just gonna get depressed. I need to be happy I'm here and not ungrateful and whiny like a little brat. Lilith didn't choose me so that I could whine about them not liking me. They don't have to like me. I just need to save them.

Getting tired of those types of thoughts, I went to the fridge, grabbed an apple and a water, and walked to the door. Thankfully, Max only lived about five minutes away by car. That meant that I would be at the Boardwalk in about 20 minutes. Sighing, I set out for my journey.

 **A/N: So, yeah. Here ya go, another chapter. I hope y'all liked it. I know it was more like a filler chapter, but it gives you more insight on Charlotte's past.** **Anyways, I just wanted to say thank you to galwidanatitud, Tigeress24, arienna89, FlowerChild, and Erzsebeth Bathory for reviewing. It really really means alot to me that y'all took yall's time to say yall liked my book. Thank y'all for y'alls viewpoints and the directions you think the story could go in.**


	11. The Reading

Charlotte P.O.V.

1987

The Reading

" _Maria, I'm dying_!" I yelled as I walked into VideoMax. The walk was longer than I thought it would be, not to mention it felt like it was a hundred degrees outside! I am never walking anywhere again. She grinned at me, and I could tell she was trying not to laugh. I would have too, though. I mean, I must have looked ridiculous, what with my pants, slight sunburn and frizzy hair. My makeup, I'll admit, was runny, but I fixed that in the shop mirror outside.

"Ya, know, you should get a car or a bike or somethin'. Ya' wouldn't have to walk here every day." She said, like I didn't know that already.

"If you can find me a nice cheap car or bike that won't break the bank, I am all ears, but until then, I can't." I told her, sadly, knowing that most of my money went to necessities. I just couldn't afford a way to get back and forth right now.

"I getcha, girl, and I'll keep my eyes and ears wide open for ya', kay?" She told me, and once again, I was glad I had a friend like Maria. I've only known her for what, a week, and she was already one of the best people to come into my life.

"Thanks, Maria. You have no idea how grateful I am to have a friend like you." I told her, sincerely. All she did was smile at me and nod. We sat there in a comfortable silence for a while, but soon, we were interrupted by the ringing of a bell, signaling our first customer of the day. Six o'clock _could not_ come soon enough.

•~•~•~PAGE BREAK•~•~•~

Six o'clock.

When I saw the clock, I almost got down on my knees and thanked every higher power I knew of. Damn, working was hard, but it pays good.

"Maria, I'm gone! Have a good night!" I yelled to her as I grabbed my jacket, and signed out. She yelled back something similar, but I was too busy trying to get out, and be free. Yes, I love working for Max, and I doubt any other person would put up with my shit like Max has, but I _need freedom_.

I haven't noticed how stressed I've been until Maria commented on it earlier. Apparently, I have huge dark circles around my eyes. I brushed her off, and told her it was because I slept in another bed last night. She said she understood.

As I was making my way out the door, Max walked in.

"Good evening, Max. Everything go well at the other shop?" I asked, hoping to see some sort of detail that led to me to know he was lying.

"Same as always, Ms. Charlotte. The shop down there never gets as much business as this one." He told me, smiling. Shit, he's good. No wonder he fooled Maria, Lucy, and just about everybody else, but _not me_.

I laughed along with him for a minute before he told me goodnight. Luckily, VideoMax was only a short distance from the comic shop, and the sun was supposed to set in two hours, meaning I had enough time to get there, terrorize them into leaving vampire hunting alone, and maybe walk around a bit before the boys, Star, and Laddie came to the Boardwalk.

As I walked along the Boardwalk, I took in each of the shops. There was a jewelry store, a cloth shop, a rundown book store, and tons more, but what really caught my eye, was a little camper alongside a few shops. Outside, a tiny sign read _'Gypsy Psychic Readings- $10_ ', and I thought ' _What the hell?'_ Maybe she can actually give me insight on my future.

As I made my way up to her door, it immediately swung open, almost hitting me in the face. Slowly, a woman stepped out. She wasn't old with wrinkles and moles like gypsies on movies. No, this girl looked to be in her twenties, maybe early thirties, and yet, she was very beautiful. I'll admit, she almost reminded me of Star, in the way that she has puffy brown hair and a slight tan. Freckles dotted the woman's face, and they went amazing with her nose piercing and dramatic makeup. She wore a red bandana type head dress with little things jingling off of it. On her ears were huge, and I mean _huge_ , earrings that hung down to her neck. They were gold and matched the necklace she wore across her neck. Hanging further down was another necklace. It had gold lining and was old looking. The necklace was very beautiful, like the woman, but also strange

"Hello, there. Do you wish to have a reading?" She asked in broken English. Her accent sounded Romanian or Bulgarian, and suddenly I was a little freaked out. I had watched 'Drag Me to Hell' in my time and really didn't want to get cursed.

"Um, yes I am." I told the woman nervously. The woman smiled at me, and I bet she could sense the fear radiating off of me.

"There is no reason to be afraid, dear one. If it makes you feel better, you can put your jewelry away before we start." This would make me feel better, but I really didn't want to offend her.

"It's fine. Um, do you want the money now or…?" She trailed off. The woman shook her head, and grabbed my hand, leading me into the trailer.

"I can get that afterwards. Now sit right here. My name is Semina." She told me as she pulled me into a small round table. Surprisingly, the room wasn't all dark. It had colors like red and purple and blue surrounding everything. Curtains hung over all of the windows, and candles were lit, giving the room a soft glow.

"Hello, Semina, my name is-"

"Charlotte, I know." She interrupted. My eyes widened, and my jaw dropped. How…?

She smiled at me knowingly as she sat down in her chair. It was cushioned like mine, and looked very comfortable. Semina looked at me, and as I was about to ask her how she knew, she held up her hand, shushing me.

"I know many things, your name being one of them. _Now_ , would you like to go on to the reading?" She asked, and I quickly nodded.

"What type of reading would you like? I have Tarot, Palm, Astrology, and Crystal Ball readings." I slowly nodded, wondering which I wanted. Finally, I made up my mind.

"Um, can I get a Crystal Ball reading?" I asked, shyly, but also curious. How could she possibly have known my name? What will she see? She nodded and leaned under the table to grab a clear crystal ball, and under that sat a ball holder. The woman grabbed my hand and stared into the ball intently. Her free hand was placed as though she was about to touch the ball, but she didn't. It was like she was getting an energy from it. Suddenly, the candles flickered. Semina closed her eyes

"I see that you are a long _long_ ways from home, but you chose it… There is a woman, with long silver hair. She offers you a chance to do something, and you take it. After this I see four men. Around them is nothing but darkness, and red, _lots and lots of red_. They are unnatural. If you do what you have come to here to do, I only see darkness in your future, darkness and… _death,_ and _they_ will be the cause of it." Her eyes shot open, and the candles all went out, leaving us in almost complete darkness. Semina shot backwards, her chair flipping over as she stumbled back. She looked at me, and I could see true fear for me in her eyes.

"You… you need to go!" She told me,grabbing my arm tightly, and pulling me to the door. Before we reached it, she turned around so that she was facing me. She lifted the odd, but beautiful, necklace off of her neck, and put it over my head.

"It's a good luck talisman, and after what I just seen, you're gonna need it. Good luck!" She told me as she pushed me outside the trailer before she slammed the door, locking it behind her. I slowly walked away from the vehicle, a scared and confused look on my face.

When I turned around to see the trailer, the door held a ' _Closed_ ' sign on it, and my attention soon turned to the object on my neck. As I looked down at the necklace, I could help but wonder something. _What the hell was that about?_

 **A/N: Welp, longer update than usual. I hope y'all liked it. I'm trying to update as much as humanly possible so that, when school starts back next week, I won't feel like I have to update everyday.**

 **Anyways, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. It means a lot when y'all do. It also helps me improve and stuff.**


	12. The Frog Brothers

Charlotte's P.O.V.

1987

The Frog Brothers

After visiting the crazy gypsy lady, I decided that I could withstand just a little more crazy, so I made my way down the Boardwalk, hoping to find the comic shop. Luckily, after asking a few bitchy valley girls or asshole surfers, I was able to find the way.

The comic book shop was lit up with neon lights, comic books lined up along the walkway, and smoke seemed to make everything more mesmerizing, just like this whole city. I quickly had to remind myself that it was only a front. Bad things happened in the dark, even if the first thing you see is all of the lights, colors, and rides.

I seen the sign that said ' _Electricity Helps 1_ _cent_ ', and started to figure out what to say to them. A perfect plan came into my head. Having seen the other two movies, I could use the future against them. Remembering the seer, I knew what my plan would be.

I confidently walked into the store, the talisman the woman gave me hanging down my neck making me appear slightly mystical. Hopefully, this would work.

As I walked among the rows of comics, I noticed them staring me down. First to approach me was Alan. He stopped dead in front of me, blocking my path. I gave him my best glare, and his eyes slightly widened. Then his idiotic brother came up behind me, and from the corner of my eyes, I could see his red bandana that gave him the nickname 'Rambo'.

"Do either of you have a problem," They remained silent, so I continued, crossing my arms, "cause if you don't, I suggest you get the hell outta my way." This led to Alan moving slightly, and, walking past him, I bumped his shoulder much harder than needed, but at least I got my point across that they didn't scare or intimidate me.

They followed quietly, walking only two steps behind me. I finally had enough of their annoying behavior. _Why would Sam even wanna hang out with these losers anyways_?

Finally, I turned around and leaned against the comic book shelves, my arms still folded across my chest. Time to say what I came here to say. Here goes nothing.

"I know that you two know about vampires" was all I said. Looking at Edgar, who was known for his rash behavior, I saw him reach behind his back, presumably to pull out a stake. I smirked.

"Not because I am one, dumbasses. If I was one, why would I want to kill you on your turf, so you can put the stake back where it was, Edgar." I told them, but still, Edgar was glaring at me, probably freaked out that I knew his name.

"How do ya' know, then?" He asked, his gruff voice making me wanna crinkle up my nose. Now, for the plan.

"Well, boys, just because I'm not a vampire doesn't mean I'm normal." I lied. I was completely normal, well, except for the fact that I was from the future.

"What are you, a werewolf? A ghoul? A demon? A banshee? _A ghost_?" I could tell he was about to continue, but I had to stop him there.

"Hold on, do I look like a ghost? Am I walking through freaking walls and shit? No. Actually, I'm fully human. I'm a gypsy, and I can see futures. What I was going to tell you was that, if you continue down this path, one of you is going to become a vampire, and you will kill the other." I lied again, but hopefully, I could get them to actually listen to reason. I didn't want to have to let the boys kill them, even Edgar. He may be annoying but he's just a curious and adventurous kid. He doesn't deserve to die, and I _really_ don't want Sammy to become a vampire and get killed.

"Wait, hold up. You said that one of us would become a vampire and kill the other. Which one of us?" Alan asked hesitantly. I gave him a look, indicating that it would be him. His eyes widened, and he took a few deep breaths.

"How do we know we can trust you? How do we know you're not a fraud, only looking for money?" Edgar interrupted.

"Have I asked for money, but fine, you want proof? Ya' know, Shelly and Greg?"

"The Surf Nazis couple?" Alan asked. I nodded, hoping I would be able to save Mr. Beasley. Mrs. Beasley's face always made me sad in the movie, and hopefully I could avoid that. In the book, it said he had kids, and I want to be able to save his family pain and grief.

"Well, soon, they'll steal some comics from here. Not the ones inside. The ones out there" I pointed to the comics outside and continued "Then, they'll go missing. All that's gonna be left is there car, full of the comics they stole." I told them. They didn't look fully convinced.

"So, if what you're saying is true, you just want us to forget about vampires?" Alan asked incredulously. I nodded, and tried to guilt trip him.

"It's the only way to save yourself and your brother. If you want to become an immortal blood-sucking demon, then be my guest, but I'm guessing you don't wanna kill your own brother. That's what is gonna happen if you don't leave this shit alone and stick to your own damn business " My voice held a tone of finality to it, and I gave them one last hard look before pushing them out of my way and walking out the store. Time to find Star.

 **A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed it! I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry. School is a pain. I kinda just wish I could write forever, ya know. Anyways, the only reason I'm updating now is because Tropical Storm Nate knocked out our power. These damn hurricanes are killing me.** **Also, thanks for reading. PM if you have any questions.**


	13. Finding A Star

Charlotte's P.O.V.

1987

Finding A Star

My quest to find Star wasn't one that was going to go to waste. So far, all I've done is get close to Max and Maria, but I also made the boys hate and distrust me. I need to change that if I'm gonna save them. Like I said, they don't need to like me, but for this to work, they have to trust me.

As I walked around, I let myself wander to the arcade, knowing that, if Laddie was with her, which he probably was, they'd be there. I bumped a good bit of people trying to get to the area. One of the people I happened to bump was a douche bag Surf Nazi, and somehow I ended up on the ground.

"Damn, I know you take up, like, half the boardwalk, but you could at least watch where you're going!" He said while giving me sneer. His friends laughed at the joke, and my eyes narrowed, but as they did so, they also teared up. Remember, I cry when I'm angry, but, and I would never say this out loud, what they said did hurt me. I had always been self conscious of my weight, knowing I was never the skinniest girl, but I couldn't let them have satisfaction. I could cry tonight, in bed, alone, and with that thought, I rose slowly.

"Awww, its so cute when you try to talk about things your little mind couldn't possibly understand." I said in a condescending voice, dusting my clothes off, getting ready to walk away. I felt a hand on my shoulder, pulling me back.

"What did you say to me?" He slurred, his breath blowing in my face, making my nose crinkle. It smelled of beer, smoke, and something more pungent, and as I breathed it in, I gagged openly.

"Oh, so you're not only stupid but also deaf?" I asked, as everyone who had crowded around laughed openly. Well, except the boy and his gang.

His grip on me tightened and, as a knee jerk reaction from the one self defense class my school made us attend, my elbow came back into his chest, making him lose his breath. I quickly turned around and kneed him right between his legs, and before his friends could do anything, I ran off into the huge crowd of people.

Luckily, after searching for a few minutes, I found Laddie, but Star was nowhere to be found. I knew she was around here somewhere, just not watching him at the time. Either she'd show up soon, or I'd have to make friends with only Laddie. I really didn't wanna be cliche like all of those fanfictions I had read, so I hope she shows up soon.

Thankfully, me thinking this was right on time. The wild-haired gypsy came bouncing up to Laddie while he was playing an old-looking arcade game called Galaga. I honestly had no idea what the game was about, but it looked as though he was winning if his jumping and smiling was any indication.

He turned to Star with a huge smile on his face, but it fell once he saw her face. She held a frown so grieved, I would have thought her best friend had just died. I guess I would feel that way too, seeing as she thinks she is turning into a soulless monster.

"Star, I'm hungry. Can we go get some food?" He asked, his face wearing an expression of hopefulness. His voice matched this, but when he heard her reply, he visibly deflated.

"Sorry, Laddie. Marko forgot about us tonight, so I guess we'll have to wait it out…" She trailed. This is when I stepped in.

"Um, hi. Did I just hear you say that you were hungry?" I said, and they looked at me strangely, so I continued. "Well, it's just that, I was gonna go get pizza, and there is _no_ way I can eat a whole pizza by myself. I don't want any to go to waste when people are hungry." I told them, trying to convince Star, or at least guilt her, into eating with me. Laddie pulled on her skirt.

"Please, Star. I'm hungry." You could hear the whine in his voice, and for a minute, Star looked completely torn.

"Um, I don't know. You should really stay away from us. We are dangerous." She said, looking like a deer in headlights. I gave a fake laugh even though I knew that, if she wanted, she _could_ kill me.

"Sure, a girl around my age and an eleven year old boy are totally dangerous. I can see it." I laughed, jokingly. Laddie also giggled, probably for an entirely different reason, but Star just looked confused.

"How did you know he was eleven?" She asked, her voice laced with curiosity. My eyes widened but only a fraction. I quickly said the only lie I could think of.

"He reminds me of my brother when he was that age. Lucky guess, I guess… " I trailed off, thinking of my brother. While we did love each other, he and I never had the best relationship. My parents cared for him and my sister more than me. Anyone could see it, including my friends, who always brought it up.

Star must have sensed my sudden change in mood because she smiled lightly, and said "Oh, well, I mean maybe a few slices couldn't hurt. How's that sound, Laddie?"

The boy's face lit up brighter than the Boardwalk sign as he grabbed both Star's hand and my own. While he was leading us to the pizza place, Star and I started a conversation. I tried not to bring up anything about the boys, knowing she would quickly retreat back into her shell, so I brought up something I knew she would be interested and happy to talk about.

"So, Star, I love your clothes and jewelry. Where do you get this stuff from?" I praised, and a crimson blush quickly formed on her olive colored face. I bet she wasn't used to being praised. As much as I hate to admit it, living with those boys must not be easy, especially considering how they treat her. It would be so much easier if she just fed already. The boys would stop harassing her, and no one would have to die.

"Well, I make my own things. Usually, I just get cloth from stores or go to places to buy second hand things. The jewelry I make in my spare time with things like yarn, beads, feathers, and metal cords." She seemed somewhat ashamed of the fact that her clothes were from second hand shops, so I quickly tried to cheer her up.

"Well, if I could make clothes and jewelry like you, I wouldn't waste my money on fancy clothes and stuff either. Especially if I could make an exact replica for like, one fourth the cost." She smiled at this, and the rest of the journey was walked in a comfortable silence.

Soon we reached the pizza place, which was called the Slice of Heaven Pizzeria. Laddie dragged us both through the door, which gave out a _ring_ , and pulled us to the nearest booth. Laddie sat on the other side with Star, and I sat alone. It didn't faze me. All they had was each other, _but_ if the book is anything to go by, Paul was nice to Star, and Dwayne treated Laddie like family. Star couldn't see that, if she fed, she would have a family that stayed together forever, literally.

"So, I just realized, I don't even know your name, and you're buying Laddie and I something to eat. I'm so rude." She laughed, but I could tell she felt bad. I just smiled kindly at her.

"Don't worry about it. The name's Charlotte." She grinned at me just as I did with her. She really was nice, just misunderstood and scared. When I first met her, I knew to approach her like she was a skittish cat, otherwise she would run.

After a few seconds of silence, a waitress, who looked like a hooker, mind you, came up to us, popping gum as she did. She was dressed in traditional valley girl gear, except it matched the restaurant colors.

"So, my name's, like, Michelle, and I'm gonna be y'all's waitress. Y'all want anything to drink?" She asked, rudely clicking her teeth and giving us us look that said she could care less.

"Um, yeah. Can I get a water?" I asked. Star asked Laddie something, probably what he wanted to drink. Michelle turned to look at them, expectantly.

"Ummmm…" Star trailed off, not really knowing what to get.

"I don't have all day, ya know." Michelle said, turning her nose up at Star and her clothes. After she said this, she turned around, and looked at a cute boy. I saw her give the boy a wave and a wink.

"I guess I'll have a Pepsi, and so will he." Star said sheepishly. The bitch, who I am not tipping, nodded and walked away, swaying her hips as she did so. Well, I have never wanted anyone to die so badly, I thought bitterly. Maybe she could be Star's first meal…

"So, Charlotte, what do you do?" She asked me, still a little upset. I smiled, glad she was making conversation.

"I actually work at VideoMax, but on my free time, I write stories and sing." As I said this, her eyes brightened up significantly.

"Maybe you could sing for Laddie and me one day!" She exclaimed, and at this Laddie gave a few quick head nods, along with a "yeah!"

 _Ya, right, haha. I never sing in front of anyone._

My thoughts were interrupted by the waitress. Unfortunately, Star and I were too busy talking to look at the menu. Laddie, however, wasn't.

She set down our drinks, and took out her pad. Just as I was about to tell her what I wanted, she turned around and waved at a guy that was at another table. He had his arm around another girl, but apparently, it didn't matter. He still winked at her, and at this, she giggled turning around to meet my steel glare.

"Can I get pepperoni, Char?" He asked me. I grinned, thankful someone was actually looking to see what they wanted.

"Sounds good to me. Star, do you want that or something different?" I asked the fluffy haired gypsy. She grabbed a menu quickly, and I noticed her eyes stop on the large supreme. She looked at it with longing, and before she could stop me I said, "A large pepperoni, and a medium supreme."

The woman took off, leaving Star, who was looking at me like I was crazy. She tried to object, but the woman was already gone, so she turned to me.

"What the hell! Why did you get me a whole pizza just for myself?" At this, I laughed

"Because you wanted it, and I don't eat supreme, so if I had gotten us half and half, I would only have three pieces. I'm gonna eat more than that." I explained, and after a few minutes, she wasn't so mad.

Our food arrived a few minutes after Star and I's conversation. I wanted her to at least be happy for a few minutes. If she trusted me, Michael would. Hopefully, I could get the boys to trust me too. Things would go a _lot_ smoother if they did…


	14. Unsavory Characters

**A/N: Okay, so there will be one offensive term in the next chapter. Sorry, if it makes anyone uncomfortable. That is definitely not my intention.** **Anyways, here ya go.**

Charlotte's P.O.V.

1987

Unsavory Characters

Sitting beside them, I could help but wonder how the _hell_ I got here. My mind replayed the last few hours, from the time Star, Laddie, and I left the pizza shop up until now, and I could help but wonder how I could have been _so fucking stupid_ …

 ***Rewind to end of last chapter***

As we left the pizzeria, without tipping that _bitch_ might I add, Laddie and Star turned to me. Laddie looked sad, as did Star, and she started to leave.

"Thank you for tonight. We should get going." She said sullenly, and I, wishing to know her and Laddie more, grabbed her arm.

"Nah, the night's still young. We have all the time in the world, so what fun around here?" I asked, my voice laced with enthusiasm. I didn't want my night with them to end. It was nice to hang out with someone new. Not that Maria wasn't nice, but we've never really hung out at any other places than the shop.

Laddie grinned, but Star still looked wary. I really have to get her out of that…

"We could do the roller coasters or games or rides or get ice cream!" Laddie said excitedly while grabbing my hand. Due to him being half vampire, he was somewhat stronger than a normal human boy, so it did hurt a little.

As he and I were running, Star close behind, we ran into some _very_ unsavory characters: the Surf Nazis from earlier…

There they were, standing on the rail, each smoking a cigarette. Just looking at them made me angry, yet a little frightened. There were at least six of them, and only one of me, as I wouldn't want Star or Laddie to interfere. I just hoped that they wouldn't get in the middle of it and get hurt.

When I stopped walking, Laddie looked at me, but my eyes were only on them. One of the guy's friends looked up and saw me. Immediately, he smirked and nudged his friend, pointing towards me. My eyes widened as his eyes connected with mine. His sneer came back, but with it, a sadistic gleam appeared in his dark eyes, one of which shook me to the bone.

He pushed himself off of the rail and sauntered over to me. His steps were slightly wobbly, letting me know that he was under the influence of something, as he got closer to me, the smell of alcohol slapped me in the face. As I noticed his bloodshot red eyes, I could tell that that wasn't the only thing he was on. _Great…_

The closer he got to me, the more I backed up, until I was pressed up against a wall. I faintly noticed the song 'Here I Go Again' by Whitesnake playing all around us. The guy, who was about a foot and a half taller than me, leaned down, blocking me in with his arms. I was trapped.

Slowly, I peeked over his shoulder, trying to find Laddie or catch Star's eyes. I couldn't, and I was glad. Good, they won't get hurt, but I thought made me quickly deflate.

I failed. The boys, they're gonna die because of me. Well, not _because_ of me, but they will because I couldn't help them. I looked to the guy again, tears in my eyes. _I failed…_

"Oh, don't cry doll face. Just because you're a porker doesn't mean we can't have some fun with you before we throw you away." He said before he _licked_ me. His tongue ran all the way from behind my ear to my collarbone. Goosebumps erupted all over my skin, and not the good kind. I tried to push against him, but his hands captured my wrists and held them in his tight grasp.

My screams were drowned out by the music and the screams of all the people on the rides. This was it, and I could tell that he wasn't going to make it easy on me. His hands made their way to the edge of my shirt, and I tried to get away from him, moving my arms and legs to untrap myself. Unfortunately his leg was pushed right between my two. As his hands pushed the edge of my shirt up, his hands came in contact with my stomach and I panicked.

" _Let me go, asshole_!" I growled as he put his head close to my neck. When it came into range, I tossed my head back and then forward, headbutting him, and making everything spin. As my luck would have it, he didn't let go of my hands or move an inch, and he only became madder.

"Why you little bi-", he started, but someone, cold voice and all, interrupted him.

"She said let her go. Now, _Timmy_ , I'm sure not even someone as pathetic as you would stoop to raping someone who looked like _this_." David said, his black trench coat flowing in the wind as the others appeared beside him, Star and Laddie in tow. David's voice was calculating and void of any warmth, like death. _Oh wait…_

I may have been somewhat offended if I wasn't in this position, but for now, I remained quite.

"It's _Tommy_ , you _fag_ , and I can _fuck whoever I want,_ even if it is this ugly _cow_." He said harshly. Tears welled up in my nn, and I whimpered, looking down at the floor. I was shook but what made me confused was when David replied.

"Not when what you're fucking is what's mine, and if you have any will left to live, I advise you to let her go, and walk away before I do something I won't be able to control." He said, deadly serious. The boys behind him looked the exact same, death glares and all.

The boy holding me gave me a long hard glare before he released my wrists, bruises already forming. He backed up, leaving me to finally have room to breathe.

Giving David one last look, he stormed off with his friends, but I couldn't relax just yet, not with the boys looking at me like I was a bug under a microscope...

 **~~~~~~~~Normal Time~~~~~~~**

So that's how I ended up here, sitting on the carousel with Star and Laddie beside me, yet all of the boys crowded around me.

As the boys looked at each other, then me, then back to each other, I once again asked myself, how the _hell_ I got in this situation.

 **A/N: So guys, hope you like'd the chappie. I know i haven't updated lately, but I basically have a free week. That means more UPDATING!!!!! YAYYYYY!!!!**


	15. In Too Deep

***A/N* Okay, so just a little time jump, maybe ten minutes after the last chapter. Let's just say that that were introduced to each other in between them. Anyways, here ya go!** **Also: I own nothing but the characters I write in, including Charlotte, Austin, Adison, and the Gypsy woman.**

 **Charlotte's P.O.V.**

 **1987**

 **In Too Deep**

As we got off the carousel, Star seemed to be more solemn and crestfallen than ever. Her eyes were cast down as David said, "let's go".

He grabbed her arm, more gentle than I would have thought, and guided her up, out of the sleigh bench-like seat we were in. I took that as incentive to get up as well, not wanting to disturb how "nice" David was being. I really didn't want him to just get aggravated out of nowhere and kill me. Hopefully, he wasn't _that_ impulsive.

Sliding out of the seat was difficult, especially when it was moving. Although, now that I mention it, I'm not exactly the most graceful person in the world, so with my luck, I already knew what was gonna happen.

As I stood up, the rides speed increased, throwing whatever balance I had in the first place off, and as my foot slipped, I already had it in my head that my ass was going to be met with a hard piece of wood which would, in turn, bruise my bottom for the next few days, but when it never came I was confused. That was until I felt arms around me, and when those said arms pulled me back up, I turned around to be met with a beautiful blue-green pair of eyes. _Marko…_

Startled, I just sat there for a few minutes, looking at him. His curly golden hair fell around his jacket perfectly while at the top, a few pieces fell out of place and swayed across his forehead whenever the wind blew. As I looked lower, at his lips, I noticed he had his signature smirk placed there. The _same one_ he gave, or will give, the cop…

That snapped me back into reality. Shaking my head, I quietly thanked him, ready to get the _hell_ away from him and the others. Laddie and Star were nice, but David, Dwayne, Paul, and Marko were unnerving as hell, and I didn't know whether to be drawn to them or to run away. I figured, after the close call I had last night, running would be the best and safest option.

Without hearing or looking to see his response I slipped out of the seat, watching my footing and being sure to hold onto things to steady myself in case I decided to be a klutz again. The only hard part was stepping off the ride with it still moving. My eyes widened when I realized how fast the ride was actually going… Out of nowhere a hand grabbed my wrist while another gripped waist, securely pulling me off the carousel and into the unmoving ground. When I looked up, I saw the warm wise eyes of Dwayne. Blinking, I quickly tried to step out of his embrace, shaking slightly at being so close to him. Though, when he didn't let me go, it became worse, and as we stared at each other, I could feel my heart speed up, making his dark eyebrow shoot up, as if wondering why I was scared. It wasn't like I knew anything, right?

As my shaking got worse, he dropped my arms, and in turn, stepped away from me, giving me a smoldering look that would make any girl drop her panties right then and there, but I was different. I knew something I wasn't supposed to…

"Dwayne, c'mon." Laddie said, pulling his jacket, trying to get the Native American's attention. As he did so, my eyes were drawn to his chest, which was exposed for everyone to see. He was lean, but strong, just like a leopard or some other kind of wild cat. Noticing where my attention was, he smirked at me which sent blood rushing to my cheeks, giving my face an extremely unattractive shade of red.

Finally, as he turned around, all attention was off of me. Well, until we got to their bikes five minutes later.

"So mystery girl, wanna come back to our place and hang?" Asked Paul. I thought about it. Did I really wanna risk it? I mean I could die, but then again, what if I didn't. This would be a great opportunity to get close to the guys, or I could just keep playing the mystery card. I figured that the second option would be best, seeing as they would be curious, and I wouldn't be risking anything.

"Um, I don't think I should. I have to go to work really early tomorrow morning, but thanks for… what you did back there." I said, my voice going lower, giving off a sad tone, as I remembered what happened. For some unknown reason, all of the guys', even David's, eyes softened, though as soon as they did, the wall came back up in those grey blue storm cloud eyes like nothing ever happened.

"No problem, chica!", exclaimed Paul, as he hopped on his bike. Then, I remembered I had no way to get home. I really didn't want to ask, but I had no choice. Out of nowhere, Dwayne asked, "You got a ride?"

His voice was like velvet, and sent shivers up my spine. I could feel the goosebumps traveling down my pale arms, and I thanked God I was wearing my jacket.

"Um, not really, but I can just walk. I don't mind." I told them, not really wanting to walk, but would if it was necessary.

"Nah, your good. Ya' never know what scary things go bump in the night around here." He said in a voice that made my insides squirm. He really did know how to get inside someone and make them really uncomfortable. I couldn't help but think about the movie scene where they killed all of the Surf Nazis, and then my mind went to all of the missing posters on the walls of Santa Carla.

"Dwayne, take her home." David ordered, leaving me slightly exasperated. As my eyes turned to Dwayne, I saw him nod at David. After, he turned to look at me with a raised eyebrow. The look said, "Are you gonna get on or not?"

I blinked a few times before hesitantly moving towards the attractive vampire. I suppose I looked like a frightened deer approaching a dangerous situation.

"You're not a psycho murderer, are you?" I joked and laughed nervously. His lips turned up into a slight grin, which caused my shoulders to tense even more than they already were as the gleam in his eyes helped me to remember who I was with but also what he was and what I was to him. Food…

Cautiously, I moved toward his bike which he was seated on oh-so-casually, like he was the sexiest thing to ever walk the Earth.

"He's pretty damned close…" A voice in my head whispered, and internally, I agreed though I would never dare say it to another living soul.

When I finally got right up to him, I just stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do, as I had never rode a bike before. His grin widened, and he took my arm, pulling me to him.

"Just throw your leg over the seat and straddle it. Then, wrap your arms around my waist. You might wanna hold on tight though. I like to go fast." He smirked as he told me this, and even though I knew he could hear my heartbeat speed up I didn't show it. Grinning, I did as told up until the part where I had to hold onto his waist.

Dwayne must have sensed my unease because he grabbed my arms and wrapped them around his torso. This result of this was a beet red face from me and a few snickers and laughs from the boys.

As I looked over at them, I noticed Star look right at me. She gave me a sorrowful look, as if to say, "I am so sorry I got you into this.". After I looked at her I quickly averted my eyes, looking at the man who she was riding with. His icy blue eyes felt like they were penetrating my soul, and I, once again, realized how close I am to death when I'm around these boys.

"You goin' to the bluff after?" He asked Dwayne, taking the cigarette from behind his ear and putting it between his two sets of teeth. Out of nowhere, Paul threw him an old rusty orange BIC lighter. You could see the peeling coming off, and, inwardly, I laughed. The fanfictions were right! Paul was the one to experiment with all of the drugs.

"Yeah. I'll head there after I grab a bite to eat." As he said this, I took all of my willpower not to flinch away from him, but I couldn't stop the beating of my heart from speeding up and the nauseousness that took over my senses. He said it like it wasn't anything, like he wasn't killing a person, but simply stopping by a fast food place to get a burger or something. It sickened me.

'Remember what you explained to your sister. They have to do this to live. They can't harp on it or they will refuse to eat and die. It is the same as you eating animals.' A voice, pure and light whispered inside of my head, and if I hadn't known better, I would've thought I was crazy. Yet, I knew I wasn't, and I knew who it was, too. It was Lilith.

Sighing, I agreed with her that, killing humans was how they lived, and I could not judge them for it. It was the same as me eating a piece of chicken to get the nutrients I want. I would be a hypocrite if I did judge them, and that was something I refused to be.

David nodded at this before taking a long draw off of the almost gone cigarette. Blowing it into the wind, he revved up his bikes, followed by Paul, Dwayne, and Marko. Due to me never having rode a motorcycle before, I flinched at the loud sound, and my arms tightened around Dwayne. I could just sense the smugness coming off of him in waves as we rode towards Max's house.

 **A/N: So I hope you liked it. By the way, I am so so sooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever. My life has been hectic lately, with school, family, Christmas, and the New Year. Speaking of, I hope you all had an amazing Christmas and continue to have an awesome New Year. I know I did, with school being out lmao.** **So, also, just as a side note, I seen snow for the first time in my life and it was freaking awesome!!!!**


	16. Conflicts

**A/N: So, I hope y'all liked the last update! I really wanna say thank you to a few users. These include Flowerchild23, arienna89, Erzsebeth Bathory, Emzy2k11, and galwidanatitud for reviewing the last chapter. It means so much to me that you all took the time out of yall's day to do that. It makes writing so much easier when I know that people like my story. Anyways, here y'all go!!!!**

Charlotte's P.O.V

1987

Conflicts

As Charlotte rode with the handsome vampire, she could feel the wind rushing through her hair, and _it was exhilarating_! Now she knew why, even though Star disliked the boys, she looked like she was having such a good time on the back of David's bike.The feeling was so intense and amazing!

As Dwayne sped up, he gave off a loud gruff laugh, letting his teeth shine in the moonlight, along with his dark brown eyes. When Charlotte looked at his teeth, she involuntarily shuddered, but decided to let loose even if it was only for a few minutes. As she finished this thought, she let out a long yell, and Dwayne turned to look at her, a grin placed on his face. She couldn't help but to smile back. This feeling, being around them and doing this, it was intoxicating, and she didn't want it to end because she knew, when it did, she would once again remember what they were and how they could kill her quicker than they could throw her.

Too soon, it ended, and when it did, she finally came down from whatever high she was experiencing. Jumping off the bike, Charlotte turned around to look at Dwayne. He was already looking at her, and with an intensity that frightened her even more.

As Charlotte has never had a boy-, excuse me, man look at her in any type of way, especially the way Dwayne was looking at her, she couldn't help but to flush and fidget nervously. As the skin beneath her cheeks filled with blood, she automatically felt hot, even in the cool nighttime air.

She couldn't help but to try and glance anywhere other than the attractive vampire placed nonchalantly on the motorcycle right in front of her, and it didn't help that, whenever she moved an inch, he would follow her movements with his calculating eyes.

"Um, thanks for the ride home. You didn't have to, but thank you anyways." Charlotte said, her voice shaking, just like her legs, in anticipation. For what she had no idea. It was like, she knew they were dangerous, but she couldn't help but to want to be by them. They were alluring, but she knew she had to keep herself together in order to stay alive. Charlotte had to keep reminding herself that they were vicious killers who wouldn't think twice if they decided she would serve a better purpose as a blood bag.

It seems she kept forgetting this because, when Dwayne slid off of his bike, he slowly walked up to her, almost like a lion would a gazelle before stricking. When he was a couple feet away, though, she squeaked and stepped back, making Dwayne stop in his tracks, one eyebrow raised.

"Why are you so afraid of us?" He asked curiously, before continuing, " _Do you know something you aren't supposed to_?" His voice was slick and conniving, and Charlotte tried to think of a way out. She knew she could try to make a run for it, but that wouldn't end up well, considering he was a lot bigger, faster, and stronger. Also, with Max being one of them, she wasn't sure why he would help her. After this realization, she figured she would wing it and try to lie.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Charlotte asked, her voice laced with nervousness, heart pounding in her chest. Dwayne just smirked, taking another step towards the shaken girl.

"I think you know what I mean, Charlotte." Dwayne told her as he continued to advance, but stopped when the lights of a car flickered and flashed across the yard. Seeing Max's bright red convertible pulling up into the driveway, she let out a breath the didn't know she had been holding, and realized just how close Dwayne was to her. The vampire was only an arm's length away, and if he wanted to, he could have grabbed her right then and there. Thankfully, he didn't.

Hearing the car door slam, Dwayne reluctantly turned around and hopped on his bike, but not before Max saw who, or what, was currently occupying his yard.

"What are _you_ doing on my property? Get off before I call the police!" He shouted, roughly, narrowing his eyes in disdain. Dwayne's actions mimicked his, only they were directed towards her instead.

The young girl gulped when she saw the distaste and distrust in his eyes. Never letting his brown eyes stray from her, he cranked his loud bike, and all she could think of as he rode off was the imminent danger that was sure to happen in the near future.

 **A/N: So, that's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. I really am trying to give y'all updated and a good story, but school really has me in a writer's block right now.** **Anyways, I hope y'all Favorite and Review. Again the reviews mean more to me than anything.**


	17. See You Again

See You Again

1987

Third Person's P.O.V

Charlotte was worried. Hell, she had every right to be. Sure, she was here to save them, but they didn't know that. All they knew was that she could be a threat, that she knew something that she wasn't supposed to know, something dangerous. This meant trouble, for both sides…

Charlotte's P.O.V.

I fiddled with my jacket nervously, frightened of what was going to happen. Tonight, I knew, was not going to be my night. I could feel it in my bones. Whenever night fell, the would come out, and they would come here, to the video shop. Thankfully, Max was coming in tonight, so he would be around to make them leave if they came in.

' _When they come in_.' The negative voice said to me, making me even more depressed and fearful, which I didn't think was possible. Apparently, it was.

As the sun went down, my shoulders became more tense as I continued to stack the horror shelf while staring at the door. Every few seconds I would turn around to place a movie on the shelf before quickly looking back at the door. Maria must be thinking that I am extremely paranoid.

Sighing, I forced myself to turn around, looking at the movie in my hand, _A Nightmare on Elm Street_. Great…

Ya see, after my brother let me watch that movie at two years old, I have never been able to live down the horrible burned man. It was so bad that I wouldn't sleep for days, and I actually had to go to therapy.

Laughing slightly at the memory, I started to feel a little homesick, but I knew that I had to finish what I started. It would all begin the day after tomorrow, and I had already come so far, I couldn't turn back now.

 _Ring ring ring_

Spinning around, I stumbled into another shelf. As all of the movies tumbled down, I did too. Falling hard on my ass, I heard the sound of loud boots, and I knew when I looked up, who I'd see.

Seeing a pale white hand pick up a movie, I couldn't help to look up at the blonde vampire in front of me. His frosty blonde hair styled like a perfect mess.

' _Fright Night_ , not bad, but, it isn't my favorite vampire flick. I much rather prefer Bela Lugosi's _Dracula_." a voice told me, and I knew who this voice was. It was David.

' _Oh of course you do. Its black and white_.' A voice in my head spat back, sarcastically. Once again, I was thankful that they couldn't read minds.

Sighing, I grabbed the fallen tapes and rose to my feet. Trying to stand tall, I realized I was no match for the height of David, let alone Dwayne or Paul. Even Marko was still a good head taller than my five-three frame, if not more.

I tried to avoid looking at the Native American vampire, scared of what I would see, but the more I tried to not look at him, the more I wanted to. As I observed his face, his eyebrow raised. Dwayne gazed at me carefully, and I tried to look as calm as possible. Hopefully, my inward appearance didn't show on the outside.

"Can I help y'all with anything?" I asked carefully, controlling my voice. I tried so hard to be polite, couldn't help but to have a slight edge to my voice. Seeing as Dwayne tried to kill me last night, I didn't really feel safe around them.

' _He wouldn't have killed you_.' The voice I had grown accustomed to speaking in my head, told me. I trusted Lilith with my life, but could I trust the boys? Maybe I should tell them, but would they even believe me? I doubt it.

"Actually, we're here to see you." Dwayne told me, as he continued to stare which made my skin crawl. His eyes were just so intense.

"More like, Laddie kept bugging us to get you so he could see you." Paul laughed, his blonde hair swaying slightly, and I wondered how much hairspray it took to maintain the size of it.

"I'm kinda working here till one-twenty." Seeing as the boardwalk closed at two, Max usually closed early so he could take us to his house. That way we wouldn't have to be out late.

"Actually, Char, I was gonna work tonight if that's okay with you. It's just, you've been working so hard lately. Don't worry, this won't affect your schedule or the concert. You can have the next three nights off." She told me, large smile on her face. My eyes widened at what she said and before I could shake my head, Marko grabbed my arm. As he dragged me out of VideoMax, I saw Maria give me a sly wink, not knowing that she could have very well led me to my death.

 **A/N: So, two updates in about a week!!!! I'm on a roll! I hope you liked the chapter. I guess Maria is trying to play matchmaker haha.** **Anyways, the story about Freddie Kruger was not made up. It actually did happpen to me. Really horrible time in my life lmao, but i hope you enjoyed it.** **I'll try update my books more often, but im kinda moving to a whole new state, changing schools, and tryig to keep my grades up at the same time. I wont forget y'all though!** **-Emily**


	18. Charlotte's Character

Okay, so I have gotten a review asking what my character, Charlotte, looks like. I try to make my characters relatable because i know how it feels for tge character to be so "perfect", its unrelatable.

Charlotte is about 5'3, so kinda on the shorter side, with a thicker build. She weighs about 155. Her ups and downs are kinda big, but not fake looking. She has a fair amount of fat on her thighs, too.

Her skin color is like medium to light, so kinda fair. She burns easily too, so she isn't that interested in being out in the sun. She also has freckles all over he body, but only a small amount.

Her hair color is a medium length, like to her breast. The color is a brownish/blonde. It is naturally wavy. She also has blue-grey eyes, that change from blue to grey to blue-grey.

I hope that helped y'all!!

-Emily


	19. Realizations

1987

Charlotte's P.O.V

"So, why did you want to see me again?" I questioned, stopping in the middle of the boardwalk, arms folded in annoyance, but also fright, not that I was gonna let them that though.

"Well, Laddie does wanna see you, but I have to admit, you've peaked my curiosity. That's not an easy thing to do." David told me, and as I seen his smirk, I realized it may not be a good thing either.

"Well, what if I just don't care. Just because I interest you, doesn't mean you can interrupt my life." I snapped, angry and frustrated that they felt the need to do that. Sure, I was brought here to save them, but that didn't mean that they could just bust in, and control every moment of my new life.

"Woah, chica. Chill out! Why so fiery, not that I'm complaining."

Paul said, as he slung his arm over my shoulder. I tensed and tried to shrug it off, though the attempt was in vain.

"Now, there's no need to be so rude, Charlotte, especially after what we did for you yesterday." David mocked, condescendingly, and I had to agree with him. I was acting rude. Just because they were murderers didn't mean that they were all bad. I needed to get back to the mentality of when I first came here. The mentality that they had to do what they had to do, and that they could either starve themselves and die, or kill and live. Honestly, it doesn't seem like that hard of a choice.

"You're right. I am acting rude, but I still have things I need to do. I just can't hang around all the time. I have a job. I have responsibilities." I argued, trying to justify myself, when I didn't know why I was doing it in the first place. Why did I feel the need to apologize to them like this? David, in turn, smirked.

"How about we make a deal? You hang with us on the nights your free, and we leave you alone the nights you aren't." He told me, while Marko and Paul grinned. Dwayne, ever the silent stoic vampire, didn't let any emotions show, if he was feeling anything at all.

"If I say no?" I inquired, not really wanting to put up with them every other night, not to mention the next three nights I was free. I guess this deal would be a good way to protect them and make sure things took a different path.

"Well, we'll just bother you every night instead." Paul laughed, throwing his arm over my shoulder, swinging me in the direction of the food court and arcade. "Plus, you won't get to spend alone time with us." He stated as though it was an honor to be around them. I just laughed.

"Oh, how would I ever survive?" I asked them, sarcastically, but also joking just a bit. Maybe, just maybe, they weren't so bad. I just needed to be careful around them, especially Dwayne and David.

In response to my sarcasm, Marko and Paul let out a laugh, and even David and Dwayne's lips twitched. It was so quick that I almost missed it.

"So, boys. What're we doing tonight?" Paul questioned, more to David than the other two. Hopefully, I wouldn't be asked, or pressured, to go back to the cave with them. As if reading my thoughts, David smirked.

"I was thinking we'd hang here for a bit, grab a bite to eat, then head back to the bluff. Sound good?" He asked, though I'm sure he wasn't really giving them a choice. Not to mention, when he said 'bite to eat' my stomach turned and I swear I felt vomit making its way up my throat.

"Maybe feisty over here can see where we live." Paul grinned, pointing over at me with his thumb. My eyes widened as I tried to think of an excuse.

"Actually, Max, the guy I'm staying with, has a rule about coming in late. I kinda don't wanna be locked out, so I don't know about seeing where y'all live." Mentally I let out a sigh at the good lie. Really, I didn't want to go to the cave whatsoever, but I also didn't want to be out too late. Call me boring, but I prefer to use the word cautious.

"Oh, c'mon, chica, live a little. We'll get you home before ya bedtime. I'm sure the old crone wouldn't kick ya out." Paul laughed before grabbing my arm and basically dragging me to their bikes, despite my constant protests.

As we approached their bikes, I saw Star and Laddie sitting on a bench right beside them. As soon as they heard us, they both turned around, huge grins displayed on their faces.

"Charlotte!" Laddie yelled as he got up and ran over to me, almost knocking me over in the process. I couldn't help but laugh at this, seeing as the little kid had grown on me.

Star came up to me with the same warm and heartfelt smile I had seen her have when she found out that her and Laddie had become human again. Maybe hanging around them wouldn't be so bad, as long as I didn't get too caught up with them and forget who I was with…

 ** _A/N: So I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry I haven't updated in forever... Anyways, I have a picture of the character for Charlotte I guess. I couldnt exactly match her, but she is good enough. Just imagine her a little thicker and with shorter hair to her breasts._** ** _So, I have some exciting news. I moved, as I have recently said. I had to go to a new school and join a new chorus. This chorus is the best chorus in the city, which is a huge deal. This chorus, which only has 15 kids in it, gets to sing with Foreigner!!!!! Freaking Foreigner!!!!!! Isn't that amazing?!?! But that's not all. Well, the old main singer for this band is none other than Lou Gramm, who just so happens to have sung the song, 'Lost in the Shadows' for the Lost Boys movie!!!!! Can you freaking believe that!?! He said he may even sing with them on their tour, so I may freaking meet him!?! I would die haha._**

 ** _Anyways, thanks for reading yall! Stay lovely! -Emily_**


	20. The Hotel

The Hotel

1987

Third Person's P.O.V.

"So, this is where you live?" She asked, already knowing the answer. It was honestly even more amazing in person, just like everything else. Charlotte couldn't even believe she was here.

"Yeah. The story's pretty cool, but David can tell you that. He knows it best." And she agreed. He did have a way of making the history of this place extraordinary and exciting.

"So, this whole place was one of Santa Carla's most popular resorts 80-something years ago. When the earthquake of 1906 hit, the whole fault in Santa Carla was hit bad. This place, fell right into the crack." He said, and for emphasis, he slammed his palms together in a great loud clap, just like on the movie.

"So, now it's ours." Marko said as he threw his arm around her shoulder, leading Charlotte to a chair right by the water fountain. Once she sat down, he left her, probably to go find his birds. Charlotte grinned at the thought. She had always found it interesting how animals seemed to be repulsed and frightened at vampires yet Marko somehow tamed a flock of wild pigeons. It wasn't just that he had them tamed, but he was tame with them as well. In the film, she saw how gentle and delicate he treated them and wondered if he would be as gentle with her. She doubted so, but even the thought of it brought a blush to her cheeks.

It made her feel hot to think of Marko, well any of the boy, being with her in that certain way. Her heart race quickened and David quirked an eyebrow at her.

'I wonder…' David thought, making all of the boys turn their heads.

"Marko, why don't you go get us some food." David told the curly- headed vampire, who left quickly after he said it.

"So, Charlotte, what's your backstory? You a runaway or somethin'" Dwayne asked bluntly,the other two just listening intently, and waited for her to reply. Charlotte, quick to think up something, made a lie up in her head.

"Kinda. My mom gave me up when I was a week and a half old, and I grew up in an orphanage until I was thirteen. From then on, after I ran away, I lived on the streets. About six months ago, I heard of this place, so I scrapped up all the spare money I could steal, and came here." She tried not to let her heart beat fast, due to her lie, and Charlotte honestly thought she did a pretty good job. Due to the looks of belief and understanding, she thought she did. Charlotte didn't want Dwayne being anymore suspicious than he already was.

"Feeding time, come and get it boys… and girl" A voice interrupted, and she looked up to see Marko carrying a big brown box with, what she assumed were boxes of Chinese food.

'Great…' She thought sarcastically. The last thing she needed was for him to use his stupid ass mind tricks on her.

"Chinese, good choice." David drawled out, smirking from his wheelchair.

"Over here, bud." Paul called, and with that, Charlotte saw a box flying to the side of her and passing a few inches to the left of her head. Charlotte didn't really get to see where it ended because, next thing she knew, a box was flying at her. Luckily, she played softball when she was younger and grew up into a relatively athletic family, so she was able to catch it before it slammed into her face and spilt everywhere.

As she looked at the small white thing in her hands, she realized that she should open it. When she did, she was frightened to notice that it was a box of rice. If it was meant to be anything like in the movie, he could be testing her, a way to see if she was worthy to become one of them. Her eyes slightly widened at the thought, and he looked amused.

"What? Don't you like rice?" He asked her, curiously while handing her some chopsticks. She shakely took them, nodding. Most of her friends back home were big fans of anything to do with the Asian culture. They listened to K-Pop, J-Pop, and C-Pop. They watched Anime and read manga all the time, and all they would eat was Asian cuisine. Sometimes it annoyed her, but now she was thankful, for it helped her to be able to actually eat the rice without a fork.

"So, you likin' those maggots?" He asked after a minute of them eating with a smirk on his face. Charlotte looked down quickly, horrified that she was gonna see creepy crawlers. The only "problem", was that she didn't.

"Um, is this a joke?" she played it off, hoping it was. After thinking about it for a moment, the human realized that, since she isn't a part of this time, this certain power may not work on her. Her only question was, why did their other gift work on her?

David's eyes grew hard as he stared her down. His eyes shifted back and forth from her to her carton in a calm, cool, and composed manner, but she knew he was as confused by the situation as she was.

"Yeah, it's just a joke we sometimes play on people. Though, you are the first person not to fall for it." Paul laughed, with a nervous edge. He could see how perplexed David was, and she guessed he didn't like it. None of them appeared to.

"Marko, why don't you get the lady some refreshments?" The platinum blonde asked. Marko, ever-present grin and all, pushed himself away from the wall and walked towards the back of the cave, only to return a minute later with a bottle.

 _Not just any bottle though. It was the bottle…._

 **A/N: So, I have updated two of my stories in one night! Yay!! I am so sorry it took me so long to update though. For those of you who don't know, I moved houses, schools, states, etc. It was a ton of work, but I am FINALLY done!!!**

 **Question: Did my description of Charlotte's friends remind you of yourself or anyone you know? If so, comment!!**

 **Anyways, Summer is in a few weeks, so I will definitely be updating more. I look forward to that as much as y'all! Still, thank you all for reading!**

 **~Emily**


	21. To Drink or Not to Drink

To Drink or not to Drink

1987

Charlotte's P.O.V.

As he brought the bottle over, my mouth dried. Whether it was in anticipation or in agitation, I didn't know. All I knew was that my life was about to change for sure. If I drank it, they would trust me, but I may also be vulnerable to the temptation of killing someone. If I killed someone before I could stop the Emersons, the boys could die.

' _Drink, child. Everything will be okay_.' The soothing voice of Lilith reassured. I gulped as it was brought over. Marko handed the beautiful jeweled bottle to David, and just as he had in the movie, David took it and popped the cap. As the sound resonated throughout the cave, I jumped, my nerves already magnified.

Gently, he lifted the bottle to his lips, his eyes never left mine as he took a gulp or two. I tried to swallow down the lump in my throat, but it wouldn't budge, only making me thirstier.

His icy blue eyes held mine as he shook slightly from the blood. My eyes widened, and every single person in the cave was watching my reaction as David turned to hand it to me.

Paul looked onward with interest and excitement, his smile barely contained. Marko, though not showing it as much as Paul, was grinning behind his hand. Dwayne looked somewhat cautious but also interested in what I was going to do. To think that they didn't mind making me a vampire gave me courage.

I took it, and weirdly enough, the bottle, though still beautiful, looked different from the one on the movie. I narrowed my eyes at his offer, not sure what it was. Shaking slightly, I took the bottle. My nerves making me slightly sick to my stomach.

Bringing the bottle to my lips, I didn't close my eyes as I let the liquid fill my mouth. My eyes were on the four vampires who offered me a chance to be immortal. As I swallowed, thoughts ran through my head.

Could I kill people to live? Could I watch everyone I know grow old and die? Could I forget my friends and family from my old life? Looking at the boys, I decided that, yes, I could deal with those things. In reality, it was all I ever wanted. I wanted to get away from all of the pain from my old life. I wanted to party and live life to the fullest. Now, as long as I could protect them, I would be able to do that for eternity.

After a few gulps, I brought the bottle down, my head swirling from side to side. The room spun as I was pulled into the arms of Paul who decided it would be a good idea to twirl me around. Laughing, I felt everything go in a sort of slow motion, but then again, not. It was a weird feeling. It was almost like drinking and smoking weed at the same time, but not getting sick from it.

"Now you get to stay with us!" He laughed wildly, making my heart jump. He started whooping and hollering, along with the rest of them. Even the leader gave a few of his own. While dancing with the wild haired boy, I faintly recognized the song, 'Wild Side' by Mötley Crüe.

Seeing as this song was one of my favorites, I started to dance more wildly, feeling the heat of everything, the boys, the cave, and my body. Paul soon realized that I favored the song, so he kicked it up a notch. Next thing I knew we were both on the fountain side, dancing, and laughing, and I was twirling around as Paul spun me.

Dwayne was hanging in the background, but even I saw the small smile grace his beautiful tan face, resulting in me giving him my best one back. He must have seen this because he came towards me. Staying beside me for a few minutes, and eventually he grabbed my waist and danced with me as well, though not wildly. Just like his personality, he moved calmly, yet with a unknown strength in his movements.

After a few minutes of switching between the two boys, I was yanked into the arms of Marko, making me stumble into him. I looked up at the beautiful boy who took my heart at the age of five. He was the first one I took a liking to. I grinned up at him, feeling on top of the world, and not just because of the drink. Just to be here with them, like this, well, it was something like out of a dream. I didn't want to wake up.

Sadly, after a few minutes of dancing and laughing with Marko, Dwayne, and Paul, my wake-up came. It was David motioning for me to come over to him that snapped me out of my drunken and happy high.

Walking to him was a cautious situation, as I was afraid. I was afraid that he would kill me, or hurt me. What surprised me was when he took my arm and dragged me in front of him. As he stood up from his wheelchair, he looked to the other boys and nodded.

I was confused until David took my hand and pulled me along with him and the boys. The leader led me outside, and right up to his Trumpet. Then, I realized with fear that he was probably going to take me to the tracks, just like he did with Michael.

Hopping on with him, though reluctantly, I wrapped my arms around his torso and leaned my body so I was fully relaxed against him. As I breathed in, I could smell the scent of copper, almost like pennies, but I knew what it was. It was the smell of blood.

Goosebumps rose across my whole body, and I leaned in to smell him again. Terror filled me as I realized that I liked it. My throat burned as I thought about the red liquid that I so desperately wanted and needed.

Shaking my head, I turned it away from him, hoping to get some fresh air that would clear my head. I have to focus. If I drink human blood, and kill, then my whole mission will be blown away. I can't do that.

After a few minutes, the ride ended. Unlike usual, the boys weren't hooping and hollering. Their faces still held their usually expressions, though. Davis, his signature smirk, Dwayne, the smoldering gaze, Marko, his frightful, yet playful grin, and Paul had a relaxed and cheerful look.

Looking at where we stopped, David turned to us and said, "Just in time." I decided to play along to the movie script, just to see if it would work out

"What's goin' on, guys?" Thankfully, my voice didn't portray how nervous and scared I was. I have _got_ to suck it up. I will _not_ be scared of everything anymore. I will _not_ let fear dictate my life. Lilith chose _me_ for a reason. She believes in me, now I just have to believe in myself. Time to man up.

"Charlotte wants to know 'what's going on?' _Marko_ , what's going on?" I giggled drunkenly, even though I was still terrified. It was the same as in the movie!

"I don't know. What's goin' on, Paul?" Marko replied, looking at me and giving me a wink. My nerves, though not fully, were soothed.

"Wait a minute, _who_ wants to know?" Paul laughed as he grabbed my arm, and then Dwayne came up to my other side and slung his arm around my waist.

" _Charlotte_ wants to know." And I was mentally fangirling. They just did a scene from the movie, albeit, unknowingly. Not to mention, Dwayne had his arm wrapped around my waist.

As soon as that thought crossed my mind, I started to worry. I wasn't the usual stick figure girl they were used to. Suddenly feeling very self conscious, I sucked my stomach in a tiny bit. Dwayne looked up at me confused, but I avoided his gaze.

"I think we should let her know what's going on. Would you be so kind as to demonstrate, Marko?" David asked, and in reply, Marko stepped up to the train tracks. He was on the edge, and as I looked out, my voice was stuck in my throat. Holy shit…

"Good night, Charlotte." He said and waved his gloved hand before simply stepping off. Now, I may have seen the movie, but seeing someone step off into nothingness had me stunned. It wasn't until Paul stepped up, with his usual grin that I could even move again.

"See ya later girl." He did his finger thing and then, just like Marko, jumped into the abyss. My eyes widened, my mouth gaped as I sucked in a breath.

Dwayne walked up and, ever the silent mysterious vampire, he just snapped and hopped down. By now, I was freaking out. It wasn't until David stood in front of me, that I could breathe again. My hands were clutching my hair and face in worry, but David simply grabbed them and held them. I was about to ask him what the fuck was going on when he interrupted.

"Come with us, Charlotte. You won't regret it." His voice, unusually quiet, still demanded attention. All I could do was stare as he walked away and jumped.

I ran to the ledge and saw them hanging on the rail. Even though I knew that they were okay and that vampires could fly, I was still relieved. Letting out a breathe, I continued to stare at them.

"Come on, Charlotte!" Marko yelled. I hesitated, but eventually gained up the courage to swing my legs over, grab the rail, and push myself off the top. As my hands were sweaty, I started to slip. My scream died in my throat as Dwayne grabbed me with one of his hands and helped me get a better grip on the bar. The vampire made sure I was steady before letting go. The others looked on with mild worry, though they were careful to not let it show.

"So, isn't this _fun_ , Charlotte?" David asked as I heard a sound. Then, I realized it was probably the train. _Fudge…_

As the train got closer, the vibrations ran through the tracks, making all of us shake with them. Not strong enough to lift my weight, I started to slip again, but not before I saw Paul let out one more loud laugh as he fell.

Shocked, I screamed out as he fell. My eyes widened in distress as the train began to cross over us.

"Don't be scared, Charlotte!" Marko yelled as he let go, and next to fall was Dwayne, who let out a scream. I was horrified and David turned to me.

"Charlotte, _let go_."

"Hell no! What the _fuck_ is going on David!?!" I screamed at him. Every rational part of my brain that tried to tell me I was now a half vampire was being ignored as I hung god knows how many feet in the air. My mind went back to the drink. What if it wasn't their blood? What if they just wanted to kill me, so they brought me here?!?

"You are one of us now, Charlotte. _Let go!_ " As he said that, just like on the movie, he grinned and let go of the bar. I screamed as I watched him fall. I knew that he, along with the other three were okay, but as stressed as I was, tears began to stream out of my eyes. Vision blurring, my hands began to slip as the train finally passed.

 _'Lilith, please don't let me fall.'_ I thought out to her. Please let her hear me.

 _'Let go. You will be fine.'_ She called in my mind, but with my heart pumping in my head, I barely heard her. Finally, as if in slow motion, my fingers slipped.

Falling, I let out the loudest scream I had ever heard before. It was so loud that scream queens would be envious.

As I fell, I reached my hands up, trying to save myself, even though I knew it was in vain. Closing my eyes, I just continued to fall, until I felt faint.

Landing in someone's arms proved to be just what was going to push me over the edge. All I felt was strong arms circle around me before everything faded out.

 **A/N: So, this is like one of my longest chapters! I hope you all enjoyed. I loved writing this chapter. I really enjoy writing Charlotte. I did base her off myself kinda, so I'm guilty of that. I just realized that I have normal faults every girl has, and I could project my faults with her.** **Hope you enjoyed. Please Review, Favorite, and Follow!!!!**


	22. Waking Up

Waking Up

1987

Third Person's P.O.V.

As she fell, the boys watched from the air. They knew that all halflings could fly, so they weren't too worried. Knowing this fact did ease their nerves, but they could feel and hear her heart rate increase. She was afraid, which wasn't something she was often. Ever since they had met the strange human girl, she had proven that she wasn't someone who was scared easily, apart from the time she threw up by their bikes on the boardwalk.

This shocked them. Usually, they intimidated everyone, but for some reason, she was different. Sure, she may be a little afraid, but she didn't avoid them like the rest of the sane population. The girls they sleep with aren't included in that. It shocked them, and that didn't happen often.

What confused them was the fact that she came out of nowhere, literally. She had told them about her past, but she seemed too nonchalant about it. Not to mention the encounter with Dwayne she had. He had told the others about her jumpiness when he tried to get too close to her, as if she almost knew something.

Forgetting all of that, she still was a little off, in a sense. Her whole existence here felt wrong, but also right, like she wasn't originally supposed to be here, but she was now, and there wasn't anything anyone could do about it.

The boys felt protective over her, as shown when David protected her from that Timmy guy at the Boardwalk. After she had left, he found the poor Surf Nazi all alone. David didn't make it quick either

Another example was when Dwayne and Marko helped her on the carousel. They made sure she didn't get hurt, but they just didn't know why. She wasn't anything special, physically, so it bewildered them as to why she, of all girls, was the one that stood out.

Suddenly, she stopped falling, stopping in mid-air. David flew to her, taking her in his arms. He decided to take her back to the cave, and tomorrow night, he would explain everything. Hopefully she would understand because he could feel that this girl would make an amazing addition to the group.

Max, of course, agreed. He had always wanted a daughter, and that was what Star was supposed to be, but David didn't know anymore. He liked Star, but not like how he did before. Now she was just a nuisance to him, but he hoped that, when Charlotte turned, Star would be inclined to as well.

He could feel the others agree, which only made the idea better. They liked her and they couldn't wait for her to become one of them.

~Line~

Charlotte's P.O.V.

Light. There was light everywhere, but why did it hurt so bad? As Charlotte opened her eyes, she vaguely remembered that she was in the cave with the boys, before everything came back to her.

Charlotte's eyes widened as her heart began to beat wildly. Taking in the light, she flinched, not really believing what was happening. She was a half vampire now.

Holding her breath, she looked around, only to find her in a bed near the wall. Star and Laddie were on one near the opposite side of the cave. Charlotte decided to not freak out just yet, as this could be a good thing. She would live here now, if she decided to turn. That would mean that she could look after the boys to make sure nothing happened. The only problem was her need to go to sleep during the day, but she knew that she could do it, if she really tried to.

Another advantage would be her increasing closeness to Star. She could get the young woman to feed and help her accept what she was. It would make everything easier if Star just turned. If Charlotte achieved this goal, she could help convince Michael. Then Michael could try to get Lucy to understand. Sam would follow soon if his mom and brother were turned.

Stopping right where she was, she remember something important. Her job! How would she work if she was a halflings!?! She couldn't work during the day, which was when Lucy usually worked, making it difficult to try and get her used to the idea of vampires.

Maybe she could stand the sun. It wouldn't burn her. No, it would only make Charlotte tired and drained, not to mention the constant need to drain every human dry.

Calming her thoughts, she climbed out of the bed, and panicking, she decided to just get up and leave. She was scared and confused, but she knew that she didn't want to face the boys after last night. She made up her mind to just walk to the store because honestly, anything was better than being here when they woke up.

Walking over to the cave entrance, she climbed the slight uphill. Once she was up, she could feel the full effect of the sun, and it wasn't as bad as she thought, though it was still uncomfortable.

Sighing, she started her walk, knowing that it was going to be a long day.

~Line~

 **A/N:** So, I _finnnnnnallllllyyy_ updated! I am so so so sorry that I havent updated in forever. I just got a job and its exam month at school. Luvkily, school is over in a few weeks. And for some of the people who think I am going on hiatus, I am not! I promise that I will try to update more, but sometimes I may not be able to exactly when people want. I want my writing to be from the heart, not something that is just thrown on the paper. When ideas come to me is when I will write because if I dont write from the heart, then I'm afraid it wont be good. I hope you understand.

Anyways, thank you to all of those who favorited, followed, and reviewed. I do what I do because of y'all. Y'all are the reason I got to 100 favorites!!!! I never thoight that would be possible! My hope for this story was about 10, and and i reached ten times that!!!! Thank you all again! It wouldn't have been possible without you all!!!!

-Emily


	23. Perks of Being a Halfling

Perks of Being a Halfling

Charlotte's P.O.V.

1987

When she finally got to the video store, she knew why Michael, Star, and Laddie were exhausted by the sun. Sweat was dripping down her neck, chest, face, and anywhere else you could imagine. Right when she walked in the door, she faintly heard the sound of the bell before she collapsed.

As soon as she made it to the door, she closed it and hid in a small section covered in shadows. Thankfully, no one was in the front of the shop at the time, so she was able to let go. Tears poured down her face as the situation finally set in. She was afraid. She was afraid of what she was. She didn't come here in hopes of becoming a vampire. No, she just wanted to save the boys.

Letting it all out, sobs rang throughout the store. Anyone who heard would have thought she was dying and she guessed she was, in a way. She was torn on the inside.

"Charlotte, what's the matter? Are you okay?" A concerned voice called through the pounding of her head. This only made it worse.

Charlotte guessed Maria must have been working on the shelves in the back and heard her crying, so she came to investigate. She knew that the human girl was only trying to make her feel better, but to be honest, it only made it worse. Now that she smelled blood so close, her throat instantly felt parched and more tears came out of her eyes.

"Charlotte, tell me something I can do, _anything_!" Her voice sounded panicked, and yet, Charlotte didn't care. All she cared about was the sound of blood rushing through her veins, her neck in particular.She could make out the pulsing and thumping, just like Michael had in the movie. Zoning out, she slurred an answer.

"Yeah, you can help." She grumbled, as she reached up, yanking Maria by the hair. The girl gasped in pain, and as she saw Charlotte's new deformed face, she turned her gasps into screams. This only made the halflings more angry, and she finally decided what she needed to do.

Yanking her head down harder, she pulled her neck to her mouth. Putting her new sharp teeth up to her it, she bit in, causing Maria to make a horrendous gurgling sound.

The liquid that filled Charlotte's mouth made her moan out loud, but that too was soon drowned out by Maria's new cries. Soon after they had died down and the blood stopped flowing, Charlotte threw Maria away, crying out. As she looked at the girl on the floor, her heart clenched, not knowing what to do now.

"Charlotte, please answer me!" A voice broke the girl out of her thoughts, and she realized that she didn't kill the girl. She had just had an extremely realistic and horrible daydream.

"I-I'm good. Just leave me alone, _please_." Charlotte answered to her. Maria looked shocked, yet understood that she needed her space. She quickly and quietly let the halflings be. Maria threw her one last concerned look before walking out the door.

Thankfully, when the human was gone, she could think, and her head stopped pounding. She stopped breathing when she realized what just happened. She could have killed Maria!

Breathing in the clean air, she figured that she might have needed to stay in the cave with the boys. They could have helped her prevent something like this. Charlotte came to the conclusion that now, maybe she needed them as much as they needed her.

The distressed girl fell asleep to this thought slumped up against the wall of the video store.

 ***Page Break***

It was night. She could tell because she felt rejuvenated, almost as though she was reborn. Weirdly enough she felt stronger, more aware of her surroundings than ever.

The one difficulty she had throughout the day was making sure to keep the video store empty. Apparently, Max had a lot of customers wanting to come in and get movies, but luckily, with a simple flick of a lock, the problem was solved. The only annoyance she felt was the constant banging, making her head go wild.

Letting out a long sigh, she stood up, slightly sore from sleeping on the floor. Her joints felt tight, but everything else felt great, except the horrible burn in her throat. That was easily fixed, but it would have to be after she knew the boys were going to be safe.

After a few moments of stretching, she walked to the door hesitantly. She wasn't sure of what she would see or feel after she opened it, but she knew she had to face it, whatever _it_ was. She also figured that the boys would be coming to find her soon, which led her to her next problem.

What was she going to tell them? She just ran away in broad daylight, not really thinking of the consequences. She never really thought she could kill, or even hurt another human being or animal until today. That was, until she had the thought of tearing Maria's throat out.

Deciding that it was sooner or later, she grabbed the handle and yanked the door open, only for her senses to be completely assaulted and her whole body reacted by wanting to throw up due to the shock of it all, but she held it down.

Charlotte took a few steps out, noticing her new and improved senses. Every color was somehow heightened, making the blues and reds of the Surf Nazi's hair and clothes stand out. The yellow of the rides seemed to shine like the sun, and she wanted to appreciate that while it lasted. Charlotte guessed that, after she fully turned, if she even could, that she wouldn't be seeing the sun for a while. Well, more like forever.

Her sense of smell was another thing that took her by surprise. The halfling could make out the distant smell of incense, but weirdly enough, the woman's psychic shop wasn't by the video store. It was on the opposite end of the boardwalk.

Due to all of the music playing the the loud sound of the rides, the thumping of the humans' hearts were mostly drowned out, causing Charlotte to let a tiny smile fall upon her lips. Then, it faded.

She smelt them before she saw them. Similar to how the stories put it, their scents were mainly filled with a coppery smell, too similar to blood to be a coincidence. However, they usually didn't include how all if them had a another undertone to their scent. It was leathery and smelled like salt water and fresh air. All together, it wasn't unpleasant, but it did make her a bit light headed.

"You have some explaining to do, Charlotte."

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed it because I did enjor writing this chapter. I hope I didnt scare anyone too badly with the Maria scare, but I wanted to give you a good jump.** **Please, Review, Favorite, and Follow!!!!** **~Emily**


	24. Sleep All Day, Party All Night

Sleep All Day, Party All Night

Charlotte's P.O.V

1987

A list of profanities ran through her head in that moment. She felt as though her whole being was on fire from the looks the boys were giving her, and not in the good way. Their glares made everything feel more electric, dangerous almost. They weren't happy.

Turning around, she gave them the best fake smile she could muster, like she didn't try to kill her friend this morning.

"Hi, guys!" Her heart slammed against her chest as she tried to find the right words to say. Nothing seemed to be adequate. _She_ was in the wrong. Charlotte knew that now. She knew that she shouldn't have left the cave, and this tiny mistake almost cost her friend her life.

Their faces told her that now wasn't the time to play around. The boys didn't look as angry as she knew they were. What scared her is that she didn't know what they were thinking. They were vampires. They could kill her at any moment!

The next thing she knew, her emotions ran everywhere. She was angry. Why hadn't they told her beforehand? She was now a half vampire, and the only option was to either kill Max, and become a human again, or kill a human and feed. Someone, she was sure, was going to end up dead. Charlotte soon directed her anger towards them.

"Don't give me that look and try to make me feel guilty! What the hell happened last night?" David decided to comment on this.

"Nothing you didn't want." His tone sounded accusing, almost as if he was blaming her for the whole situation. Well, Charlotte wasn't going to have that, vampire or not.

"You listen here. I don't know what you _did_ or what you _gave_ me, but I just had a daydream about killing the closest thing I've ever had to a friend. One of you better tell me what's going on right now!" She hissed at them, her voice sounding darker than she intended for it to. It seemed to have the right affect because the boys stopped glaring at her and just gave her a look.

After a few minutes of staring, Paul reached to grab her, but she just flinched and moved backwards. This resulted in all of the boys looking downcast, as though it hurt them for her to be scared. How couldn't she though? She came here to save them, not to turn into one of them!

"Charlotte, we know you're confused. Just let us explain." Dwayne told her, his voice instantly calming her nerves, and she couldn't help but wonder why they all had that effect on her.

She nodded, in some sort of a trance. Charlotte knew what she was doing and could control her actions, but she also knew that they were the only ones who could help her in this situation.

Walking to them, she took Marko and Dwayne's hand as they walked to a more desert area: the parking lot. Once there, they let go of her, and she turned to them expectantly.

" _Well_ , get on with it." Her voice was sharp and harsh, but she didn't mean for it to be. The boys, though, didn't seem the least bit fazed.

"As you can probably tell by now, we aren't normal, human even. We are the things that nightmares are made of. The four of us, Star, Laddie, and now you, are vampires." David's voice was calm, as though he had told this story before, and she guessed he had seeing as though Paul, Marko, and Dwayne were here.

"Me, a vampire, more like half vampire." She laughed, until she realized that they didn't know she knew. All four of their eyes narrowed on her.

"How did you know that, Charlotte?" Inquired the leader, as he walked closer to her. All she could do was gulp, and come up with a quick witted excuse.

"Well, everyone knows that you have to become a full vampire by feeding on a human. It's simple pop culture." Her voice was strong, thankfully, because it was the opposite of what she felt. Charlotte felt as though her body would give out and her heart would burst, but she didn't know if it was the proximity of the boys or the lie that made it so.

David seemed to believe her lie, as he gave her a slight nod. The boys continued to look suspicious, but slowly believed in what she was saying. She could tell that they didn't fully trust her, but she knew she had to change that if she was going to save them.

"So, which is it, die or feed and live forever?" The half-human continued to look at the full vampires, and she finally gained enough courage to respond.

"What comes with being a… a vampire?" Her voice shook, as though she couldn't believe that this was actually happening. It was all coming up so quick. She was now a half vampire and she has to save the boys from their imminent death. Marko just gave her his same mischievous grin before he gave his input.

"Well, aside from drinking blood, all that's left is to sleep all day, and party all night. You'll never grow old, and you'll never die. It's good to be a vampire."

 **A/N: I am so so so so so so so sorry for jot uodating quicker. My job is working me to death. Not really of course, but its still putting s lot of pressure on me. I am so sorry that I haven't been giving ny book the attention it deserves. You all deserve so much more. I promise to try and update more often.** **Also, I have been slowly drifting away from TLB fandom. It's not by choice, trust me. Is there any way some of you could comment a way to get back into a fandom. I've been having writer's block and can't seem to come up with anything. This chapter was very hard for me to write. Please, please, please comment suggestions.**

 **Emily**


	25. Monsters

**Monsters**

 **1987**

 **Third Person's P.O.V.**

 **One Night Ago**

Charlotte quickly came to a decision, and the boys were pleased with her choice. Her one condition, she stayed human for a month to adjust to things, as they always seemed to be changing. This, of course, was a lie, but she had to think of something to make it seem like she wasn't going to be another Star.

Thinking back on it, it really wasn't all that much of a lie. Two weeks ago, she had been in her living room watching the movie, then she was here. After that, she made enemies with the boys, began staying with Max, made friends with the boys, and became a halfling. Just thinking about it made her head spin, so she preferred not to.

Being able to work in the sunlight was a bit of a difficulty, but every morning before work, she would drink from the bottle. It helped with the side effects of becoming one, and it made her thirst more bearable. Thankfully, she didn't have anymore daydreams about killing her coworkers.

Sighing, Charlotte got up from the little hammock in the cave that sat across from the bed Star and Laddie slept in. Star had become a very nice roommate, and since Charlotte had arrived, she started to get used to the idea of being a vampire.

The night the new girl was brought to the cave, the other halflings of the group were actually very ecstatic. Star was glad to have another female in the group, though she was upset at first that she was made a half-vampire. Laddie, however, was happy because he would have forever with someone who would buy him pizza and read him bedtime stories. This made Charlotte laugh, but then she stopped, remembering her family back home. She used to do the same thing for her sister when they were children, and thinking about her made her heart ache. She would miss them for as long as she lived, and if she decided to drink human blood, that would be awhile.

Talking last night, just Star and Charlotte, as Laddie had left to cause mischief with the boys, they both sat down for a real and serious conversation, one the brunette had avoided as much as possible.

"Aren't you afraid? Of being a vampire, I mean?" Star asked the girl hesitantly after a couple of minutes sitting in silence. She could see the growing connection with her and the boys, but she was forbidden to speak of it. Having a connection between multiple members of a pack wasn't uncommon, as she had heard David mention it multiple times, especially since Charlotte had come to town. Charlotte, however had heard none of their conversations, as they were very careful about speaking of such matters around her. At least, until she became a full vampire.

"Not really. If I want, I could always drink blood from bags or just drink from someone and not kill them. Come to think of it, I could even kill those that intend to harm others." Charlotte told her, as though it were obvious. Having not thought of this, Star did consider it for a few minutes. Honestly, it sounded like an amazing idea to her! She could drink and let the person live, but more importantly, she had a family who wanted to be with her forever, unlike her real family. Although, knowing David, her time was running short, as was his patience. She would have to decide, but she quickly decided that she wanted to stay with them. The new girl had changed everything. The boys were more tolerant of Star's hesitance, and Star finally felt a sense of belonging.

This made Charlotte's job much easier, and after telling the boys her idea, they agreed, though grudgingly. They didn't like the idea of not killing people, but after explaining how Star was very sensitive and less used to killing, they accepted that it was the best option, at least for now.

Charlotte, on the other hand was going to make sure everyone she cared about was safe before she turned into a vampire, and if that meant dealing with the Frog Brothers and Emersons, so be it. As she felt the growing connection to the boys, she began to consider the possibilities of what would happen after she saved them.

Would she stay and live out the rest of very, very long immortal life with the boys, Star, and Laddie, or would Lilith make her go home? Charlotte didn't know, and she didn't think she wanted to.

 ***-*-*-*-*-*-TIME SKIP-*-*-*** -*-*

 **Present Day**

Tonight was the night Star would choose her first victim, and while she did look nervous, Charlotte promised her that she would be there every step of the way, as would the boys Star had come to think of as brothers. David, however, was amazed at the affect Charlotte had on Star. She had managed to convince the halfling to feed in two days, when Star had been with them for months prior. He had to admit, he severely underestimated her affect on other people.

Scanning the crowd with the still anxious look on her face, the blonde put a hand on her shoulder to help guide her in the right direction. David had told them earlier today that a vampire's senses are something that would come in handy when searching for a potential meal. Lifting her nose up, Charlotte caught the strong and appetizing smell of blood, and soon enough, she had led Star to the spot she found.

Standing a few feet away from them, was an young woman, a bit younger than Star, being pushed forcefully against the side if a brick building. The creeper held a knife to her throat, and apparently he was holding it too hard. Blood trickled down her neck as she whimpered, too afraid to move. Quickly, the man threw her head against the brick wall, stunning her, and effectively throwing her to the ground, knocking her out in the process. Anger flared in Charlotte, but she knew that this was Star's moment, the one moment that could change everything.

The younger of the two could sense the rage coming off of Star in waves, and while she was somewhat worried for the unconscious girl, she knew she would stop Star if necessary.

Watching from above the building, David and his gang peered on with more than mild curiosity. They knew only a fraction of Star's troubled past, but this scene in front of them seemed to make her even more infuriated. This led them to believe that she went through more than she let on.

Rushing forward, the dark haired female leapt onto the older man's back as she throw her head to the side of his neck. Her fangs glistened, and her eyes shining a bright yellow. In a split second the her teeth latched on to the man's neck, sucking the life out of him as if her existence depended on it. You could hear the man's protests and screams, but only faintly, as they were drowned out by the sounds of Star's gurgling and groans.

Quickly, his body was drained, leaving Star looking as though she had come out of a massacre. Charlotte thought she resembled that of Carrie after prom, what with the blood dripping down from her chin to her feet as whatever life source the man had managed to retain puddled around her. She truly looked like a monster one would see out of a horror movie, but other than that, she looked fine. Star knew that she had just saved an innocent life, and could still gather up enough self restraint to not go for the girl.

Luckily, Charlotte had drank plenty from the bottle this morning, so the smell of the girl's blood only mildly affected her. Grabbing Star, Charlotte looked up to where she knew the boys to be.

"Can y'all take care of this mess for us? I'm going to go help her get cleaned up, and please for the life of me, leave the girl alive." was all the girl told the shadows from above as her and Star walked off.

Star seemed to be a bit disoriented, and walked as though she were stunned at what had happened. Feeling bad, the other girl tried to comfort her as much as possible as they made it to the edge of the beach. Walking to the water, Charlotte dragged her in, and began to help clean her off.

"Now you know. The boys aren't the worst monsters to reside in Santa Carla."

 **A/N: So, and I mean this out of deepest regret, I am so sorry I haven't posted in a long time. With school, work, college preparation, and extra activities, my life has gotten very complicated. I was recently diagnosed with MDD, which for those of you who don't know, is Major Depressive Disorder. I quit my job and now have time to focus on other things, like grades, friends, family, writing, and actually having fun my senior year. Yes, I will try to update more often. As I told you before, I have lost touch with this fandom, but watching an edit of River Phoenix, Jonathan Brandis, and my baby Corey Haim kind of gave me a muse to finish it, which I am working on.** **Anyways, I hope you sincerely enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it seemed a bit rushed.** **-Emily**


	26. Thoughts and Doubts

Thoughts and Doubts

1987

David's P.O.V.

Watching the girls leave, I decided now was a good time to go down and figure out what to do about this mess. All of us decided to just dump the man's body off a cliff somewhere. Leaving the girl in the alley, Marko grabbed the dead man and lifted him over his shoulders.

Grinning at the man's dead weight, he took his hand and waved at us with it, morbidly, before flying off, agreeing to meet us at the cave later. Smirking while the other two howled in laughter, I decided to leave the scene and go back so we could get there before Charlotte and Star did.

Knowing that Star was now a full vampire, I could tell her everything, which meant telling her about Max, what his plans are, and what we can do as full vampires.

"Let's go to the cave. I have to speak to Star." Paul and Dwayne nodded, and we quickly flew to the cave as fast as we could. Knowing they wouldn't be back for a while, I waited in my wheelchair, patiently.

Marko quickly came back, leaving him to join us in the waiting. The others tried to do things to take up time, like Dwayne reading his book, Marko playing with his pigeons and Laddie, or Paul getting high, but eventually they joined me, waiting in silence, which was uncommon, especially for Paul.

After half an hour, I began to get impatient. They couldn't be taking that long to clean up, _could_ they? Paul, Marko, and Dwayne were feeling the same way, impatient and restless. Just as they were about to go look for the girls, the two of them came walking in, quiet, as though someone had died, and someone had, both Star and that man.

"Star, I need to talk to you, _privately_." She agreed obediently. Somewhat shocked, she followed me to the back room of the hotel.

Charlotte's P.O.V.

As soon as we made it back to the cave, which I had to admit, was a little later than I had hoped due to Star not knowing how to control her new ability to fly, David requested her to come talk to him alone. Admittedly, I started to worry. What if, now that Star was a full vampire, he would want her instead of me? What if he wanted her more, and the only reason he even paid me attention was because she wasn't willing to change? What if none of them wanted me? Where would I go? What would I do then? I shouldn't have fallen for them! Gosh darn it!

"Charlotte, Charlotte, your back!" I heard a small and childish voice yell, breaking me from my trance. Looking around, I noticed the little boy with shaggy brown hair running up to me. Laddie!

Grinning, I ran to meet Laddie, lifted him up, and hugged him tightly.

As I did so, his legs swung around, and I could see Marko, Paul, and Dwayne smiling lightly at this little reunion, but once they saw me looking, they stopped.

Letting the little halfling down gently, I let him take my hand and drag me towards his bed to catch up on whatever he did that night. Even if Star did replace me, it still felt like home.

 _Little did Charlotte know, the boys heard every little thing she thought._

 **A/N: So, I know this is a little short, but I'm uodating again tonight as well. Sorry for any grammatical errors, I'll try to go back and re-re-edit later.**

 **-Emily**


	27. The Unknown

The Unknown

1987

Third Person's P.O.V.

In the shadows, a man watched the girls in the water. His attention focused specifically on that of the blonde. It was her. She was here, right infront if him, but he knew he couldn't just grab her now. He needed to be careful about this, lest the newborn vampire run to her coven, and worst of all, _Max_.

Stepping even farther into the shadows, his lips stretched into a sharp smile, revealing his knife-like fangs. Turning back he let a single word utter out of his mouth.

" _Soon_ , we will have you, _Charlotte_."

The young man whispered into the winds as he flew off the ground and into the sky. The two girls were distracted, and he used this to his advantage as he flew away.

After a few minutes of flying in his current residence's directions, he slowed and made his way to the ground, recognizing the woods around the place in which he stayed.

Knocking on the door, he was soon met with his beautiful mate, and a woman he was quite familiar with.

"Semina, how lovely of you to _finally_ join us. I was beginning to think you were avoiding us." He drawled as he stepped into the dreary home. Its past owners loved the Gothic theme, but they wouldn't be loving anything from now on. The man licked his cherry red lips as he remembered the way they had tasted, all five of them, children and all. The children's blood, untainted and pure, was always the best. It had been a good night, that was for sure.

"Never. You know I owe you. I was simply getting more information from the spirits on the girl. The time is near. They told me of a prophecy." The woman told the two old vampires. She had to admit, she was shaking, scared and nervous of having to talk to him again. She hadn't seen this creature since _that_ night.

"Well, go ahead!" He hissed, already annoyed at her presence, but he had to admit, he was intrigued. The woman took a deep breath and recited what the spirits had told her.

 _'Future's unfold_

 _Stories remain untold_

 _The one with the quest_

 _Their love for her will manifest_

 _With her death, the dead will rise_

 _Leading to her lovers' ultimate demise_

 _From the future, she was born_

 _Her death, many will mourn_

 _After her life's fall_

 _Her enemies rise tall_

 _Come from the grave_

 _The love her enemies could not save'_

The prophecy rang out as the woman's eyes turned from the milky white to the shiny green, and the looks the two vampires were giving her made her quiver in fear. She knew this was wrong, but she had no choice. She owed him her life, though indirectly.

Looking at the gypsy woman, the man could only stare, careful to not let his emotions show. His mate, however, was not so discreet.

"Get out! Get out _now_!" The female hissed at the gypsy woman, and, being as scared as she was, the human was more than happy to comply. Turning around, the woman bolted for the door, hurrying out, and slamming it in the process. All that was left was two sadistic vampires, both forming a plan in their heads.

"Does that mean..?" The female was hesitant to ask her mate, but he could still figure out what she was going to say. It wasn't that hard to figure out.

"I don't know, my love, but from what the gypsy said, yes, we can get her back, and we will. I will kill every last human and creature on this Earth to insure it."

"Well, all it looks like we have to do is kill the halfling. What a waste, though. She might have been useful. I know you planned on kidnapping and torturing her, especially after what Max took away from us." The man's mate told him with a pout. He simply fixed it with a malicious grin that made his mate even more excited. Oh, he would have his revenge…

"Yes, but think how good it will be to have her back with us. Her death will be enough for me. They will finally know how we felt. I will take away the same thing they took away from us." All the two had thought about for the last hundred years was how to get her back, and how to make Max and David pay. Now, it seemed they could have both.

"Yes, you're right. Now, we just have to kill _her_."

 **A/N: So, there y'all have it! I hope you all enjoyed the chapters. Maybe you recognized one of the characters. If not, you should go reread the last ten or so chapters, and yes, I have a secret antagonist, maybe two, but don't ask because I won't tell. It's my secret!**

 **-Emily**


	28. The Beginning

**Please read this author's note. It will help explain things that will happen in this chapter.**

 **A/N: So I want to clarify some things beforehand. First, my author's notes are purely to let my readers know what is happening with this story, why I won't or can't update this story, and to let them know of this story's progress. If you haven't noticed, all you have to do is slide left to skip them *insert smiley face*. Secondly, in my book, when someone (i.e. Charlotte) is turned into a half vampire, the group of vampires that halfling is in (i.e. David's group) can hear this person's thoughts, but only if they are around them at the time. As soon as they feed and complete the transition, their bond will grow stronger, therefore strengthening their mind link. Also, Lilith, being the Mother of All Vamps, has the power to do just about anything. She decided to block the thoughts that might lead the boys discovering why Charlotte is actually there. Hope that helps!**

The Beginning

1987

Charlotte's P.O.V.

Tonight was the night that would decide it all. Tonight was the night of the concert. Everything that had happened, all of my constant worrying and anxiety, had led me to this night, and at the moment, I was now having a mental breakdown in one of the old bathrooms of the hotel. How could I not? Lilith sent me here for this reason, to save the boys from their deaths, and if tonight didn't go right, I could fail. It was all dependent on me.

"Charlotte, hurry up! The boys are already outside waiting. We're headed down to the boardwalk to see the concert, and you don't wanna miss it, do you?" Star's elegant laughter rang out, and as much as I wanted to dislike her at the moment, I couldn't. Even if the boys might not want me around now, I knew I still had a mission to do.

' _See, this is what happens when business mixes with pleasure_.' My inner subconscious tried to tell me, and I knew she was right. I did not come here to fall in love with them.

Getting up from my position on the ground was hard, but I managed, and only looked at the mirror for about a half a second before I realized that my reflection was almost completely see-through. Sighing, I fixed my makeup as best as I could, wiping off any excess mascara that had managed to run, and headed out the door.

Star and Laddie looked up at me as soon as I entered, and seeing their smiling faces fixed my dampened spirit. As soon as I looked at them, Laddie bounced my way, excited as ever. I swear, sometimes it's like the kid is on a sugar rush twenty-four seven. Grinning up at me, he took my hand, along with Star's, and ran outside, not stopping until he got to the boys.

My laughing stopped all the sudden as they looked at me. Feeling every single one of their eyes on me made me anxious and the nervous feeling crept back into the deepest parts of my being.

"Charlotte, would you ride with Marko this time?" David asked, as he beckoned Star forward, but I could tell it wasn't really a question. Tear stung behind my eyes, as I kept my face as blank as possible. _I knew it…_

Star hopped on the back of David's bike, looking at me as thought she was conflicted, but I gave her the best fake smile I could manage at the moment, and it seemed to reassure her.

Climbing on the back of Marko's bike, I looked forward, not caring that I could feel the other three boys staring at me. I needed to separate myself from my emotions. I didn't need this, especially if I was going to be spending an eternity with them.

Revving up their bikes, the boys let out their usual loud and obnoxious hollers and yells, but unlike usual, I stayed quiet, my mind drifting off into other places.

In all honesty, I was glad for the distraction, as it made the ride the much easier and shorter, and soon enough, we were at the boardwalk, walking in. The ticket master just started at all seven of us, too scared to make a move and ask us to pay. Sighing, I knew it was probably for the best. Nobody, including the poor teenage boy running the stand, wanted to be on the boy's shit list. Trust me, I would know from personal experience. It's _not_ fun.

Walking down the boardwalk to the concert, everyone seemed to be parting for us, like the Red Sea almost. It was crazy how much people feared the boys, even with them not knowing what they, I mean, _we_ truly were.

Watching David and Star walk together up front only made my mood worsen considerably, but I was determined not to let it ruin my night. Instead, I hung back a little bit, still walking with everyone, but not beside them. Laddie was walking with Dwayne and Paul and Marko were goofing off behind them. Sighing, I realized that this was exactly how it should be, and that did not include me.

Once again, for what seemed to be the hundredth time tonight, I sighed, and could hear the sax man singing to the song 'Blood Red' by The Call, my heart slowly shattering, but I ignored the pain.

Turning around, Star danced over to me, a large grin on her face as she grabbed my hand, along with Laddie's.

"C'mon, Charlotte, the boys are going to get something to eat, but they didn't want me to come, so I'm gonna get something on the way back." She told me, and I couldn't help but smile back at her. She looked as though she enjoyed being a vampire, and didn't want anything to be different. This made me feel better, if only slightly.

As she pulled me away, I took one look at the boys. David held his usually stoic expression while the others looked slightly crestfallen. I didn't seem to understand why though. Everything was as it should be. Star was a full vampire and had all of David's attention, and the boys were laughing, joking around, and having fun. I was happy for them, sure. I just wished it involved me, but then again, I didn't belong here, and I never would. This wasn't my home, and these weren't my friends and family. Sure, I loved them like it, but apparently the boys didn't feel the same.

Watching them fade away, I spotted the stage and all the people. Quickly I pulled on Star's shirt. Turning her around, she looked back at me.

"Star, hey, I have a bad feeling about this. Just, please be careful, and try to avoid people, okay?" I told her, trying to not let on too much, and she just nodded at me, confused. Hopefully, I could avoid Michael following us, but I knew it wouldn't last long. He was really persistent when it came to her.

Hearing the song change, shivers ran up and down my arms as I heard the sax part of 'I Still Believe'. It was time.

Looking around, I saw them. It was Sam and Michael. Sam was jamming out to the music in his strange but cool patterned shirt, and Michael was looking around in awe at all of the dancing civilians. Star was moving to the music differently than others but still doing beautifully, like always. I was a little too stressed to dance, and so I settled on watching everyone else have fun.

Grabbing her hand, I led her and Laddie to a more hidden spot, hoping and praying that they couldn't see them, and after a few minutes, I realized luck didn't seem to be on my side.

Turning towards Star, I seen her looking out into the crowd, in the direction of the boys. Following her line of sight, I saw Michael staring at her as well. _Shit, shit, shit. Abort now!_

"C'mon guys, let's go." I told them as I grabbed them, almost running away from the concert. I was fast, and I ran pretty far. He shouldn't be able to find us.

"Star, promise me you'll stay away from those boys. I just don't want them to get involved with anything, and unless David says otherwise, they can't." She nodded, confused until I mentioned the last part, her head now down in sadness.

"Hey, cheer up. You still have the guys and Laddie. You even have me." For now, but when I save the boys, I had decided to leave. I can't be here, and I shouldn't be here if they don't want me. The last few days have proven that to me. I will save them, and then be gone from their lives.

"I know." Star smiled, while grabbing my hand and squeezing it. I smiled reassuringly before checking behind her.

"Now, I have to do something. You two, have fun, but stay away from those boys. The older one seems like trouble to me." With that, I was off to the comic shop. Maybe I could prevent Sam from going in there.

Running towards the shop, I seen Greg and Shelly outside with a bunch of their friends. At least it would still play out like the movie.

Walking, I was just in time to see the youngest Emerson talking to the Toad brothers already. They were talking about the Superman comics. Dammit…

"Hey, stop filling the poor boy's head with crazy shit!" I exclaimed, glaring at the boys. They took one look at me, and stood up, looking taller, but they didn't scare me.

"What's it to you?" Edgar asked, before Alan cut in, looking shocked at my sudden appearance, as if I appeared out of nowhere. They have no idea.

"Oh, nothing." I smiled, knowing what was about to happen. Greg and Shelley would be stealing the comics any minute. This would prove to them that I was right, and that they should stop trying to kill vampires.

Shaking his head, Edgar handed the ' _Destroy All Vampires_ ' comic to Sam. I just continued grinning, and Alan looked at me strangely. Cocking my head, I turned around only slightly, showing him what I was smiling about.

His eyes widened before he bumped his brother's shoulder. Edgar, it seemed, was too busy being an annoying ass to notice and continued talking.

"You'll like this one Mr. Phoenix. It could just save your life." Edgar told Sam mysteriously, and I had to bite my lip to keep myself from laughing. Just as he said that, Greg and his gang grabbed as many comics as they could and ran.

Edgar panicked, grabbed his bat to chase them down, but Alan, being the smarter one, just looked at me in shock, his whole face portraying confusion and finally, acceptance. Poor kid.

Finally, the older Frog brother ran after his brother and the thieves, leaving me alone with the youngest Emerson.

"Hey, thanks for that. I'm Sam, by the way" He told me, holding out his hand. It took all my willpower not to say that I already knew his name.

"It's no problem really. Those crazy bastards tried screwing with me too my first day here. I'm Charlotte." Shaking his hand, he seemed so sweet. I didn't want him to get hurt. Every time I meet someone in this movie, I see their kindness, and I can't help but wonder how I'm going to save all of these people.

"So, you're new too?" He asked hopefully, and I nodded, taking my hand away. I looked out the window, seeing Star and Laddie walking by, Michael following closely behind them.

"Yeah, listen, I gotta go, but I'm gonna warn you. Stay away from these boys. They will only try to influence you with their craziness." He nodded, and walked out the same time I did. Just as I was about to leave, I turned to him.

"Hey, can I see that comic. I've been trying to get that one for a while, but after I told them off, they wouldn't let me have it. I kind of have a collection." I laughed while lying. I could just get rid of it, stopping him from looking at the comic.

"Sure! I'll catch you around soon! " He grigrinned wildly, handing me the comic book, and I grabbed it, feeling greatly accomplished for the night. Walking in opposite directions, I seen him head towards his brother, and I, to the boys.

Running up towards the bikes, I saw Star on the back of Marko's. Shaking my head, I approached Paul, but David called out to me, curling his finger back and forth, almost in a beckoning manner.

"Charlotte, I want you right here." He told me pointing to the spot behind him. Turning towards him, I started to shake, not expecting this. Why the sudden change in attitude?

"We're gonna talk when we get back to the cave, got it?" He whispered in my ear before I swung my leg over his bike. I couldn't help but to hesitate when wrapping my arms around his torso. His muscles flexed as I felt the stillness of his chest.

' _Wonder what that talk's gonna be about_?'

 **A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! I know I haven't updated this book in forever, but I have another chapter ready to update in few days.** **-Emily**


	29. Talks About Feelings

**A/N: So I've decided to update again. I'm excited for this chapter because it does have a little fluff. MrsMalfoy-19 will be very happy *wink***

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Talks About Feelings**

 **1987**

 **Charlotte's P.O.V.**

"Charlotte, you stay here. Star, Laddie, go on to bed. We're going to feed, and when we get back, that talk will happen." David called out as soon as we got home. They did so obediently, leaving me alone with the four Lost Boys.

I quietly walked over to the couch and sat down, scared of what would happen if I acted out because of my fear.

The boys walked out, presumably to go feed on Greg and Shelly, so I knew it wouldn't take long. They didn't really put up a huge fight.

After a few minutes of sitting, I got bored and decided to find something to do, which led me over to Dwayne's miniature library. Honestly, it was nothing more than a tiny shelf stacked and filled to the rim with books.

Grabbing the first one I saw, I read the title and noticed it was a vampire book. More precisely, ' _The Vampire Diaries: The Awakening_ ' by LJ Smith.

Even though I was nervous as hell for what would come later, being able to read this book made me smile. I had seen the TV show but had never been privileged enough to read the novels. I wonder how Dwayne would feel if he knew they had a whole series based on these books. Laughing, I grabbed it, looking at the worn pages and old cover. I almost forgot the first book itself was written in 1979.

Settling in his plush but comfortable brown loveseat, I opened the book to page one, ready to forget about everything, even for a little bit.

' _I'm playing with fire, with something I don't understand_ ,' As I read the first page, the world seemed to fade away as I was emerged in the world of Elena, Stefan, and Damon. I felt that my situation was similar to Elena's. The only difference, I actually chose this.

Time began to pass, and sooner than I would have liked, the boys came back, covered in blood and smelling like death.

"Um, hi. What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked curiously, but inside I was faint and nervous.

I really hoped they didn't know anything they weren't supposed to. How was I going to explain that? I couldn't just tell them everything!

' _Hey, I'm from another universe and time where y'all are nothing but a movie, but you died in the movie. I wanted to save you, so your vampire mother goddess sent me here to do that, but I am starting to care more for you more than I should have_.' Yeah, that wouldn't settle well with them.

"We can hear your thoughts, Charlotte." With that, I froze. Everything I had though after becoming a halfling came to my mind. First, there was embarrassment due to all of the thoughts had had about the boys, but then terror came as I thought about the mission.

"Look, I can explai-" I tried to say, but David held up a hand, cutting me off swiftly. He sat in his throne type chair and looked at me for a long hard second. The longer he stared, the more nervous I got. He seemed to have that effect on everyone.

"Why do you want to leave, Charlotte?" He questioned, his voice calm and composed, but anyone could hear the tension just beneath the surface.

"What?" Was that really what he was worried about? I mean, if he can read my thoughts, he should be worrying about his death, right?

' _They do not, and will not know unless you choose to tell them_.' Lilith's musical voice floated through my head, and I nodded. She must have blocked them from certain thoughts then. That's good.

"I asked why you wanted to leave. Now, _answer the question_." This time, his voice was cold, and a blush came to my cheeks. I was scared of them for the first time since I had turned and, I was actually worried he would do something. That night in the kitchen, I knew Max would probably save me, but now, he wasn't here. No one was…

"I-I don't belong here." I whispered, not wanting to lie to them, and it was true in every sense. I didn't belong here, with them. I didn't belong in Santa Carla. Hell, I didn't even belong in this universe.

"Why do you think that?" Paul asked, and instead of just being nosy, he seemed slightly concerned.

"I-I don't know, to b-be honest. I just feel like it, and to top it off, I ca-are for you, all of you, but not in the way that I care about S-star or Laddie. It feels different, and I know it's stup-pid. I know how you feel about Star and that you probably want me go-gone. I really shouldn't be saying any of this…" I trailed off, looking down at the ground, terrified to look up and see them glaring, or worse, laughing at me.

Tears pricked my eyes when I was met with silence. Dammit, I really shouldn't have told them. Now, they'll want me gone, and how in God's name would I be able to save them when that happened.

Suddenly, I saw feet placed in front of me. I knew it was Dwayne due to his distinct smell, and when a tan copper toned hand placed itself on my chin to lift it up, my thoughts were confirmed.

"Why do you think that?" He asked, looking deeply into my eyes. I shook myself out of his grasp before backing up slightly. Looking around, I noticed how the guys kept an eye on me, as if I would run any second, and I was honestly considering it. It seemed that I did that when I was scared or upset, so why should now be any different?

"Because it's true. Whatever I feel for you guys, it isn't right. Don't you get that?" My voice shook, and I could feel it in my soul that what I said wasn't true. It was right, but they all looked so happy in the movie without me. They didn't need me in their lives. All I came here to do was save them, not make this complicated mess.

"Who says it's not right." David called, standing up from his chair. It seemed like he was pointing out a fact, and not explaining his emotions.

"I-I-" Stunned, Mark cut me off. He walked up to me and looked me in the eyes. He seemed unnervingly serious, and that made me nervous. Marko was never serious about anything. Not being able to stand the look, my gaze met the floor.

"Charlotte, whatever you're feeling is normal. We _want_ you here."

"Really?" My voice was insecure, but the knots in my stomach seemed to loosen as the conversation went by. Looking up, I seen him grinning ear to ear now, like he normally did.

"Yeah, chica, and don't forget it. You're kind of stuck with us." Paul called out from beside David, lighting a joint. He had a smirk that promised trouble, and due to what he just said, I didn't doubt it.

Would it really be so bad to be here? No, probably not. Just as I had convinced Star, I would have to do the same to myself. I had her, Laddie, Max, and the boys, and even though that situation was confusing, having Marko reassure me did help a lot.

"Well, I guess if I'm stuck with you guys, might as well enjoy it." I joked, but feeling myself draining, I realized the sun was coming up, letting us know it was time to go to bed.

As the boys left to go to their hallway type thing, Marko stayed behind. Shaking my head, I got up to go to my bed, but he stopped me.

"Charlotte" When he said that, shivers crept all over my body, and this time it was the good kind. Turning to face him, I noticed he was right in front of me.

My breath hitched, and the blood rose to my cheeks at the sudden close proximity. I looked up to meet his blue green eyes. They were honestly one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen, and I couldn't help but think that he should have a portrait or statue in a museum somewhere. It was almost unfair how perfect they all were.

Hours seemed to pass, but I knew it had to have been about three seconds. Time seems to move slower when you anticipate something, but finally, he moved.

Leaning down, his soft full lips met my forehead, causing me to release a small gasp. Pulling back, but only an inch or so, he whispered something.

"Good night." With that, he turned and left, a shit-eating grin placed on his face as he chewed his gloves hand. I knew he probably looked like the cat who ate the canary, and I just happened to be that canary.

"Night." I whispered into the empty space, a small smile making its way onto her face. Goodness, I bet Lilith was probably laughing her ass off right now, if she even did that.

 _How the hell am I supposed to be able to sleep now?_

 **A/N: So, my lovely readers, how did you enjoy that chapter? Honestly, it took me _for-freaking-ever_ because I didn't want to disappoint anyone, but I really wanted them to stay in character of how they'd actually react. Marko, he is a little easier to write, along with Paul because they're kinda jokers and are funny. David and Dwayne I had some trouble with. Hope you enjoyed it anyways. Remember to please Follow, Favorite, and Review. Reviews make my day. *smiley face***

 **-Emily**


	30. Comfort In Chaos

Comfort In Chaos

1987

Third Person's P.O.V

She had remembered laying down, hearing the wind rustle into the cave from the seaside. She could smell the sea and feel the slight breeze, but to her overheated face, it felt nice.

Closing her eyes, Charlotte tried to relax after what had just happened with Marko. Her heartbeat was racing, thumping loudly in her ears, and yet, she fell asleep almost effortlessly, all the events from that night having taken a toll on the young woman. Everything was fine, until it wasn't.

 _Suddenly she was in a dark cold room, somewhere deep in the cave. She had never seen this room before, but that didn't say much. She wasn't really worried about exploring when she got here._ _The walls, from what she could see, used to be a beautiful dark green, but were now brown and chipped. The bed looked like something out of a horror movie, as the sheets and cover were ripped to the point of destruction, and the chairs and desks had eroded in the hundred years since it had been vacated. The place looked like an utter mess to be honest._ _As she looked around, she noticed a door on the wall opposite of her. Deciding she should probably go find the boys, she tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. Then, out of nowhere, Charlotte heard screams, horrible screams. They filled the room, and she knew who it was that was screaming. You could tell that the screams were made up of at least four male voices and one female voice._ _Knowing for certain who it was, she cried out, her hand yanking on the handle with all its might, but the damn thing wouldn't budge. The more she tried to open the door, the louder the screams got, until it became deafening. She put her hands to her head, but quickly released them, using her barely-there nails to scratch at the door, as if she was a dog wanting to get out of a house._ _"Why didn't you save us, Charlotte?" David's voice rang throughout her head, making her body shake as tears fell from her eyes. She could feel their pain, and it tore her heart apart, making her knees collapse. It was the worst thing she had ever felt._ _"I tried! I tried!" The girl screamed into the crisp air, only for the reply to be met with another scream. This time, it belonged to a female voice._ _"No, you didn't try! We're dying because of you!" Star called, her voice laced with pain, making the half-human cringe, as her scratches on the door became tired, yet more desperate than ever. Blood poured from her fingertips down her hands, leaving marks on the door frame._ _"Please, stop, please!" Charlotte screamed as she put her hands to her ears in attempt to block out the noise. The attempt seemed to be in vain as they only grew louder and louder. Paul, Dwayne, David, Marko, Star, and even little Laddie were crying out in agony and blaming her for their pain._ _Finally, out of the blue, the screaming seemed to stop, and the door opened. Charlotte, scared of what she would find, hesitantly stood up from the ground, almost falling over due to her unstable legs._ _As she walked out the door, she smelt the noticeable scent of death and blood. Her nose led her to the open area of the main part of the cave._ _Looking around, she noticed that every member of her new family was laying around, sharp pieces of wood hanging out if their chests._ _As her eyes widened, Charlotte let out an ear piercing cry, hoping it wasn't true. After getting over the initial shock, she ran to the nearest vampire, which happened to be Paul._ _His golden blonde hair had blood smeared all over it, and the wooden stake was stuck through his favorite black mesh shirt. At first, his face was vamped out, but it slowly returned back to his normal handsome one, similar to how David's did in the movie._ _Grabbing at the stake, Charlotte cried as she gave a weak attempt to pull it out. Suddenly, a pale white hand grabbed onto hers. Looking up, she noticed the vampire glaring at her, before he wrapped his hands around hers. When he just pushed the stake in further, she tried to break away from him, but he wouldn't let her._ _"See, you killed us. It's all your fault." With one finally scream, everything faded, and she felt as though she was falling, just as she had when she came here_.

Gasping, the halfling's eyes snapped open, and she sat up as quick as she could, throwing the blanket off of her. Her body was glistening in sweat, and her face was wet with both that and tears.

As soon as she looked around, a fresh set of tears ran down her face, her heart hammering like a jack rabbit.

She knew it was only a dream, that it wasn't true, but she also knew that it could happen. She couldn't let them die, and she wouldn't let those toads live if they planned on continuing their little activities.

Getting up from the makeshift bed, Charlotte felt her clothes sag. She knew that they were drenched, and she needed a bath, but she decided to wait until later that night when they were all awake.

Walking around for a minute, Charlotte was careful not to wake Laddie, who now had the other bed all to himself. Chuckling lowly at his dreamy expression, she tucked him in a little tighter before she headed to the chair in the middle of the room.

Charlotte knew that she wouldn't be getting anymore sleep that day, even if the sun was draining almost all of her energy, so she tried to think of a few plans.

She still had to work with Lucy, whom she certain had gotten a job last night, but the Frog Brothers seemed to have backed off a little bit, even if it was really only Alan. Edgar, she figured, would continue to be a thorn in her side, but she hoped Alan would stop him from doing anything stupid, out of fear for the future.

Michael and Sam were easily avoided now, but what if Star meets Michael alone. Would she have the strength to stay away from him until Charlotte could figure out what to do? The halfling really hoped so.

Sam seemed to be sweet, and as long as he wasn't friends with the Frogs, he might not have their influence, which was a very good thing.

Now, Max was complicated. His ideals on family were weird and made her plan even more difficult due to his strange fascination with Lucy. He wanted her boys to be turned as soon as possible in the movie, which only made things more stressful for her. Charlotte hoped to avoid that though, she just didn't know how.

Groaning, she put her hands on her head as her mind filled with dozens of things she could do, but none of them worked. The only thing that seemed to be even remotely possible would be to make Lucy aware of vampires before it was too late, and Charlotte had no idea how she was going to do that. However, she did know one thing. Charlotte knew that she wasn't going to let anything happen to the boys, Laddie, or Star. She swore to herself that, if it came down to it, she would die so they could live. Hopefully, it wouldn't come to that.

 **A/N: I know, not my best chapter. Thankfully, this is more so a filler than anything else. I still hope you guys enjoyed it. Please, remember to Review, Favorite, and Follow!!!** **-Emily**


	31. How To Be A Failure 101

Unknown P.O.V.

Soon, it would be time. Having the Gypsy woman at my beck and call, my beloved and I were ready to start the ritual. Now, all we needed was her, and it wouldn't be long before we got her.

~Page Break~

Charlotte's P.O.V

Lucy Emerson was so different from how the movie made her seem. She was just as sweet, kind, and nurturing, but you could also see the tiredness and fierce protectiveness she had for her sons. It was almost as if she was expecting something bad to happen, and she wasn't wrong. I couldn't blame her for being cautious.

"So, Mrs. Emerson, where're you from?" I asked, stocking shelves as she hung up the phone. She simply laughed, coming over to help me, probably having noticed how many I had in my hands.

"Oh, just call me Lucy, dear, and my sons' and I are from Phoenix. What about you, honey?"

"Oh here and there, ya' know. I've never stayed in the same place twice." I told her, as she took half of the movies from me. Nodding, she answered quickly, seemingly excited about the idea of travel.

"That sounds nice. I wish my boys' and I could travel more. It would be nice to spend some alone time with them." Her voice was sad and a bit desperate. Even though Michael wasn't falling into the Lost Boy's crowd, he had still turned away from his mother. Having lost my mother, to drugs not death, I can say with absolute certainty that doing that is the worst thing you could ever do.

"I'm sure if you ask Max for a few nights off, he'll give them to you. He's quite smitten with you, Lucy. Also, I think it would be a good idea for you to have some quality time with your sons." She blushed at the flattery, but took it with a quiet grace only people like her could pull off. I guess that was another reason why Max wanted the generous and protective mother. He sure knew how to pick em'. Now if only her sons weren't so opposed to being vampires, but that would be too easy.

Hopefully Sam wasn't too bad now considering how I got to him before Edgar and Alan. They didn't have the chance to influence him with all of their craziness.

"That's nice of you to say. He's quite charming." Her voice sounded dreamy, and I couldn't help but to compare her to a young school-girl having their first crush.

"Oh Lucy, you have to grab it when you see it. You might not have the chance for long. You deserve to be happy."

"Thank you. Charlotte, it looks like your time's up. Max should be in anytime. You go on, and have fun. Be careful!" I grinned at the complete motherly tone the older women held. It was nice to have a mother figure, seeing as I didn't have one in my original life.

Walking out, I could see the sun setting along the shoreline. My energy increased as soon as the last rays of the sun fell from sight. My mood lately had been terrible and grouchy. Tonight, I would change that. Tonight was going to be a good night.

I was walking to meet the boys in our usual spot. They had a meeting with Max, so they would be a little late. I didn't mind waiting, especially considering that I knew they would be okay. My protectiveness over them had only increased lately. The more time I spent with them, the more determined and attached I became. I had noticed little things about them that weren't picked up in the movies, almost as though they had completely different sides.

Leaning against the dark alley wall, I waited patiently. For no reason whatsoever, chills appeared on my skin, and it wasn't because of the cold. The wind may have been strong, but the hot California weather evened it out.

"Hello there." A voice called from a little way down the alley. My heart began to pound, and my fight-or-flight instincts kicked in. Something about the woman's voice freaked me out. She wasn't good news, and I didn't need anything else to tell me that.

Her brown hair was flowing in the wind, and her face... her face proved my suspicions right. It was the face of a vampire, and she didn't look like a friendly.

' _Charlotte, run_!' Lilith's voice rang out in my head, and I turned to get away, only to stop when I seen another blocking the other side. I was surrounded and had nowhere to go.

"Oh, I see you've found our _dear_ Charlotte. You deserve a treat, Amara." The girl beside me giggled sadistically as she walked up to the man, and my mind was running ninety to nothing trying to figure out how the knew my name. Maybe Max told them, but no, he wouldn't do that and risk blowing his cover if I hadn't of turned.

"She's so _cute_." Her voice claimed that I was anything but, as she spat the word, "She's trying to figure out who we are."

"She'd never figure out who we are on her own, but we'll tell her soon enough." Where the _fuck_ are the boys! I swear to Lilith, they better hurry their asses up.

' _Lilith, what do I do_?' I called out in my head hoping, begging, and even praying that this wouldn't end how I thought it would. I couldn't have been brought here just to die before I even got the chance to save them.

As I thought about the boys, my boys, I couldn't believe, nor could I accept, that they would die the same way they had in the movie. I couldn't let that happen, no matter what. It was my worst fear.

I couldn't let Marko, sweet and artistic Marko, die defensless, sleeping peacefully unaware of danger that was about to come. He couldn't be taken away from his brothers in a way like that, right in front of their eyes. He didn't deserve that.

I couldn't let suspicious and kind Dwayne explode into hundreds of tiny pieces. Laddie would be utterly devestated. Even Star, as Dwayne was now the closest boy to her, would feel horrified. Getting shot with an arrow into a stereo machine was way too violent a death for him.

Paul, surprising the most laid-back of the group, made everyone smile as soon as they seen him. He could turn my worst days into the best, and falling into a tub full of holy water and having your whole body disintegrate into pipes was the last death I would wish for him.

David, while cold and calculating most of the time, had moments when you could see his true self, the true self that I started to care about. Every once in a while, his fierce protectiveness would come out when one of his members had been threatened. Everytime he did it, it made the mission even more important. His family was everything to him, and he couldn't lose them that way.

' _Charlotte, there is no way out. I don't know how, but they seem to have protection from me_.' I couldn't believe it! The Mother of All Vampires couldn't stop me from getting killed by one of her children, on a mission from herself. The irony of the situation was fucking hilarious.

"Talking with dear Lilith? Well, she can't help you. No one can help you now." As she said this, she flew at me, pushing me up against the wall, and I had a sense of deja vu. If only David were here to save me now, or even Dwayne, Marko, or Paul. Any of them would work. I was only a half going up against two full vampires.

I tried to move. I really did. My arms came up to defend myself, only to be blocked, and I couldn't help but think she was way stronger than she looked.

I tried to remember the self defense lessons, but all I could think was was the bring up my knee, and that wouldn't work. Once again, no way out of this bullshit.

"Goodnight, _Charlotte_." With that, she threw my head against the stone wall, and I blacked out.

 **A/N: Thank you so much if you have been sticking with my story!** **I know it has been a while, but trust me,** **I Am Not Giving Up On This Story** **. This story honestly means so much to me, as it was the first one I put out there that recieved any attention whatsoever, and I want you guys to know that I am so grateful for all of the encouragements and support. Thank you! Until next time!**

 **~Emily**


End file.
